Deep in Your Heart
by sajala
Summary: T for now maybe M later. Thor had never seen anyone as beautiful as Karim and as loyal as Tiz for so long that he had all but forgotten to look for a woman to love. Then she came into his world, Sarah, a woman that holds a deep secret. One to die for...
1. Searching

Disclaimer: I do not own Jyu-Oh-Sei or any characters from the series!

Deep in Your Heart

S.J.L.

The planet Chimera had changed since that day five years ago when the Ochre ring Top made his way to the Dagger Pagoda. The world had changed for the better and so much for the worst now that there was no guidance from the top of the elevator that reached to the heavens. However the structure stood to remind them of what once was…

Sarah stood at the edge of a cliff, a barrier between the barren desert and the forest of muses that had grown just days ago. Small domes were beginning to form from their growth, domes that lead to the former territory of the ochre ring. Knowing this all too well, Sarah took a deep breath and gracefully jumped from ledge to ledge down onto the soft soil of the planet that was now her home. Six years ago, she thought this place detestable. A new world was hard to get used to after all, however, there was no way to avoid that there was no way to get home. Let alone anywhere to call home.

Along her way to find a home amongst the savage world, she had heard of Thor, the 'Silver Hawk', six years ago. However, now he was apparently being called the Beast King from his triumph five years ago. Survivors of the tremors that happened afterwards called him a hero and savior and some called him a curse at first. Now, everyone strove to be near him and his tribe of people who were severely loyal from the stories she had heard.

The muses had slowed their growing now and held fountains of water that Sarah sought to drink from after traveling across the desert for five days. Her mahogany hair reached the middle of her shoulder blades and was thick with fine strands that shone in the sun. Holding her hair back with ivory hands as she drank, the water slipped onto her full lips and into her mouth with ease. Thinking that this should almost be illegal with how good it felt, she smiled and wiped her face as she rose up and continued on the winding trail that the muses created. Her dark blue eyes looked forward and observed for any activity amongst the branches both from plant and human kind. However, the humans scared her more. The plants were territorial but the humans were a wide range of different kinds of mental and physical health. The golden flecks of color in her eyes picked up the sun that shone through the muses leaves and made them seem almost green. Those eyes confused people, just as the rest of her did. How had she managed to survive on her own was anyone's guess, however, she claimed luck and talent with guessing how the plants were. Even though she wasn't born here, her skills as a fighter and someone who never ignored her gut feeling were invaluable to survive.

The walk was oddly quiet for many hours. Sarah wore simple clothing, a maroon tunic that reached her mid-thigh bordered with golden thread around the holes for her arms, hem and the neck that reached half way just below her vocal cords. Sleevless, she wore gloves that reached her elbows but left her fingers exposed to be able to feel better when doing more acrobatic stunts. Black tights covered her legs and beige boots covered her shins and calves with a slight thick heel. The outfit was light and hence made it easy to run when the time occurred.

With the open air being a tad humid, she reached into a small pouch on her belt across her waist that also held her two short swords crisscrossed behind her. Pulling out a small hair tie, she finger combed her hair into a pony tail and continued to walk into the muses. The days would be long but they were going to be coming to an end in about a month. The nights were a nightmare and almost dying because of them six times was six times too many.

Sensing movement, she stopped and looked around. The plants weren't acting odd, that meant a human. "Tsh," she breathed through her teeth before mumbling under her breath, "I would have preferred the plants." Straightening up a bit, she sighed and yelled firmly and calmly, "Look, whoever you are, I come just to find a tribe to live in for the nights." Seeing nothing move, she sighed again a bit more agitated and continued to walk with her guard up.

"Can I come with you?" a small voice came from behind her. Startled by the closeness of the young girl behind her, she turned and yelped slightly. The girl looked to be about twelve with blonde hair and brown eyes. Her skin was olive looking and if she had the right personality, she could be seen as a bit more of a threat of some sort. Her clothes were dirty tan bermuda shorts and a coral tee shirt that also had seen better days. Her hair was short, in level with the middle of her jaw bone, curving out her square shaped face that she seemed to be growing into.

Sarah looked her over and wondered how she got here all by herself. Especially since the muses had only slowed their growing earlier that day. With no shoes and dirty feet, she must had done a lot of running, Sarah reasoned. Smirking and crossing her arms under her full breasts she bent down to be eye level with the young girl. Not that she had to bend far, just a couple inches.

"Are you alone?" Sarah asked quietly and cautiously. Knowing that men took advantage of helpless girls to easier kill people was sickening and she hoped this wouldn't be the case. Usually no one killed a woman but the mad men were still out there. The girl nodded and when Sarah saw no sign of a lie or deceit, she asked a bit louder, "So what's your name?"

"Clarisa," she said with a small shy smile.

"Well, Clarisa, how would you like to meet the Beast King?" Sarah wanted to make this journey not only to seek shelter but to also see this mythical man who was said to be more beautiful that women fawned over him during the month of joining. Curiosity was always a weakness.

Clarisa's eyes lit up like the sun when Sarah mentioned this piece of information. Apparently she had heard of the Beast King's rumors. Sarah laughed a bit and then with a closed smile held out her hand. "Let's go, the forest and anything else in it won't like it if we stay one place too long."

Nodding, Clarisa took her hand and they walked in a pleasant silence. The walk would take three days at least. Sarah just hoped this girl had some sort of stamina to keep up.

Day four had come and was almost gone before Sarah found Clarisa to be slowing down. Four days and all she had gained was her name. Whenever Sarah would ask a question, there would be no verbal answer but simply looking down and avoiding eye contact for a while. Deciding it was something personal and nothing to do with her, Sarah just let it go and stopped after day two. However, it was starting to eat at her. Given, she didn't release any of her information but it was simply because the girl had not asked a single question. Trusting too much would kill you in this world… Sarah knew that all too well.

"So," Sarah started to ask knowing she wouldn't get any answer as they stopped for a water break amongst the vine path, "You know where this place is?"

Clarisa simply shook her head before bringing her cantine up to her lips for a small drink of water. Sarah had to hand it to the kid, she was smart about survival. Careful about the water even though there was virtually a limitless supply surrounding them. Take advantage of luxuries and people grew used to them… that was her thought on everything in this world. Luckily she had learned her lesson before a couple days were up when she arrived here.

"Where what is?" a deeper female voice asked behind them.

The woman had short black hair and a seemingly artificial leg from above the knee down on her right leg. Wearing a tunic about the same length as Sarah's, it was easy to tell. The days were hot and covering it up seemed more like a pain than anything. Clarisa went behind Sarah as soon as she saw the gun that the woman held. Looking at the child in confusion, she followed Clarisa's line of sight and held her hands up. Sarah was on guard but the woman didn't look like she wanted a fight. More than likely she wouldn't win anyway.

With a small smirk, the woman set the gun on her shoulder so the barrel was facing behind her. "My name is Chen, I saw you while on look out and couldn't help but want to know what you were doing here."

Sarah didn't care that she had been watched, only one thought crossed her mind. "We're close then… close to where the Beast King is?" Her eyes lit up slightly. If they were close she wanted to waste no time. But she had no idea why her mind was reacting this way. As if some force was pulling her towards the man she had never met before.

"Just about an hour with my legs and so I presume much shorter with yours. Hard to tell with these things around," she said gesturing to the muses all around them. "He doesn't like to be called that though. Thor is his name."

"Thor," she repeated as if feeling how it felt across her tongue. A small chuckle came out threw her mouth as she smirked. "Well, I'm Sarah and this is Clarisa. We're looking for shelter for the nights to come."

"Food is scarce, think you can handle not eatting a lot of food?" Chen asked seriously putting her hand that wasn't on the gun on her hip.

"I think we've been doing good so far," Sarah countered raising an eyebrow. "If we're too much trouble then you can point us in some other direction." Hoping that wouldn't be the case though, she used all her will power not to cross her fingers. A silly habit that still made no sense to her. However, Clarisa seemed to be nervous with this exchange and glanced at both women as they spoke.

"Alright, I'll show you to our home but if you're too much trouble to bother with, you're out," Chen said lowering her gun so it pointed to the ground and turned, leading them to their prospective home. Sarah had no idea what to expect but she did know that this Thor would be someone to be reckoned with one way or another. And without any more words, Clarisa and Sarah followed Chen to the old Ochre ring fortress.

Author's Note: Let me know how you like it. I'm thinking about going first person after this just because I like that kind of style more often but I wanted to try and get the feel for the setting first here. I love feedback, even just a little bit. I haven't written fanfiction in a long time and want to get back into the groove of things so please don't be shy.


	2. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Jyu-Oh-Sei or it's characters!

The walk was awkwardly quiet. Chen didn't fully trust the young woman behind her but she didn't feel as if she would be a threat to her life. Something just didn't feel right. Knowing how to know if it was a fleeting worry or a rightful concern would come in due time. Thinking Thor could sense anything strange easily made her feel better in the terms of having this worry terminated one way or another.

However, Thor had let his judgments be faltered because of a woman once before, Karim. Beautiful as she was, she lead him into danger because he could not see the problems with his blind so called love for her. Chen didn't think it was love, but a lust that seemed like love to the young leader who was hardly even fifteen. Ever since, she had never seen him take an interest. When she would ask as to why he didn't want to have any lineage, he would simply shrug and glance off into the distance. Thinking about the women, Tiz and Karim, no less. His adopted daughter Tiz was smart and eager to always learn more but she wasn't his by birth right. Never had he ever taken part in the Month of Joining that was still a tradition after all these years. It confused her but left it alone, she was in no condition to offer.

"This Thor," Sarah started to ask curiously, "Is he really everything everyone says he is?"

Chen smirked. Obviously she had never met him and was curious. With the Month of Joining coming soon, she wondered if he would accept her if she would ask but kept that thought to herself. "Depends. He is a man after all but he has given us more than we could ever ask of him."

Sarah didn't respond to that, how could she… But thinking about the time that had passed since their little walk, she realized they must be close. Her heart beat started to race and she quickened her pace, almost passing Chen who had to slightly limp yet. That was when she saw the fortress, stone walls built into the cliff side. Stopping to look at Clarisa, she smiled and said with relief, "Well, we're here."

Sarah had only known Clarisa for not even a week and already she felt the need to consider her a friend. It was dangerous, even if Clarisa was just a girl… a normal girl. Friends meant secrets, secrets that couldn't be told…

"Well," Chen started stopping and swinging her free hand towards the fortress, "We're here. We should go to Thor so he can judge if you'll be handy to have around or not. We can't afford dead weight." Cold and to the point but that was how Chen was. Only Third managed to melt her heart, Yuki only scratched the surface. But both men were dead now. Difficult as it was, she managed to remain loyal and stay by Thor's side and help him in any way possible in Third and Tiz's place as an advisor along with Rada.

Pleased to be able to meet Thor sooner rather than later, Sarah just nodded and waited for Clarisa to walk beside her. After all this time of searching for this place, she was here with a girl that she knew nothing about and being led by a woman who knew the Beast King. But they could never know her secret, and being so close to the muses made her nervous. The forest was both her friend and her enemy and more so than anyone else there.

Walking into the fortress, that was guarded by two burly men with guns, she began to see the wonder of a thriving community. More thriving than the rest of the world, at least but nothing like the images in her head. Images of towering buildings and the noises of cars passing by with the people going about their business… things that she couldn't remember seeing but yet they were there. The place was full of hallways that seemed to have some sort of purpose but she couldn't concentrate to remember anything about them. The interior was only bright because of the sun shining through the windows of the outer wall. However, going deeper into the fortress, it became darker and small bulbs lit up the rest. Never had Sarah or Clarisa seen such things on Chimera… Sarah remembered them though from somewhere in the back of her mind.

People looked at them as they walked by and even smiled and waved at Chen. She was well respected and that was about all Sarah knew about her. Trying not to look guarded, Sarah took a deep breath and smiled at Clarisa when she glanced up. Clarisa followed suit and they both seemed to benefit from it. Curious eyes looked at Sarah, but most were almost envious from the few women and something else from the men. Knowing her body was desirable to men; Sarah often ignored them and never took part in the Month of Joining for one reason or another. There would come at time when she would not have an excuse… worrying about that time because of its ever beckoning call, she thought that she would be ready sooner than this, eighteen years old and still without a man. Girls by the age of sixteen took part to preserve the species if they asked a man. Shaking her head from these thoughts she stopped as Chen neared a doorway and stopped, turning to face the two females.

"You seem oddly at ease in a place full of people willing to fight for a meal," Chen commented as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "It's not my business how you survived before now but if we see any trouble…" She sighed let her arms down to her sides as she put her hand on the handle. "We will not hesitate to take you out. We can't afford to."

Simply nodding, the girls, especially Clarisa grew nervous. She was young after all and such threats of kicking them out to survive on their own in the night time would scare anyone. Sarah only hoped Thor would see that she was valuable and had a heart to keep Clarisa as well. If he was anything like they said he was then she had no doubt Clarisa would have a life if nothing else. For some odd reason, that gave Sarah a sense of peace.

The door seemed to open too slowly to a room that was just big enough to have a large table with six chairs surrounding it and have people able to walk past each other with ease. The table lit up but was quickly turned off and lights on the walls began to shimmer. Sarah looked around for the 'Silver Hawk' but found three men. One with glasses and a bandana, another with dirty blonde hair and pale skin and the third strikingly handsome with dark hair and tan skin with gray blue eyes. Tall and lean, his appearance made her blush and she forgot about the other men in the room. His eyes met hers for an immeasurable amount of time, seconds to hours.

When Chen opened the door, Thor had finished talking about the future hunt for food for the nights. He was almost relieved for a breather but what he didn't expect was company with Chen. A young girl who had seen better days and then a strikingly beautiful woman… even more beautiful than Karim… met his gaze. Even in the indoor light, he could tell that she was lean and yet curvaceous in all the right places, her clothes modest and yet all too tempting. However, he had to say something to not seem like an idiot.

"Chen," he said breaking eye contact, "I see you were out and about today."

"Thor, this is Sarah and Clarisa," she said politely gesturing to each girl respectively, "They wish to stay for the nights to come. I told them that if they could make themselves worthy then they would earn their keep."

"Well," said the man in the bandana, "the women here are getting scarce due to last year's little… issue." Shrugging, he seemed to have struck a point in everyone, leaving Sarah and Clarisa in the dark. Women were rare here. Before the incident five years ago they were twenty percent and now… a mere ten percent.

"I know but we have enough mouths to feed without dead weight but they did make it through the muses without a scratch… well almost," Chen added frustratedly looking at Clarisa who still needed a good wash.

Sarah decided she needed to speak up but then the man with dirty blonde hair smirked and stood up from his chair. "Well let's see her fighting skills. Those blades aren't made for amateurs… they're made for close combat," he said obviously aiming his comment to Sarah. The tips of her blades were easy to see behind their back for they almost rested straight out as to not hit her back as she ran.

"I earned them," Sarah said standing up straight, she wanted to show she wasn't afraid of a challenge. "Fighting is a necessity and if it's what I need to prove myself here then so be it."

Thor opened his mouth to say that it wasn't necessary when Zagi spoke up with his signature smirk. "Alright then. Chen, get your best fighting girl. We're going to have ourselves a little fight."

Author's Note: Okay so I couldn't wait for a review but I was on a role and an idea hit me and I wanted to get it down before I forgot or it passed me by. Please Review!


	3. Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Jyu-Oh-Sei or any of its characters. Just my own.

Sarah glared at Zagi as Thor pounded his fist against the table. He was frustrated about this, apparently their woman population wasn't looking too good but she wondered what could have happened last year that would make everyone else nervous about this fight. The atmosphere changed and neither Sarah nor Clarisa liked it as they watched the two men argue.

"Zagi, what right do you have to issue this fight?" Thor said raising his voice out of frustration.

"She refuses to bear children due to last year's incident and she may be a good fighter but we have enough men for that. Eva is just a burden if this girl can beat her in battle," Zagi said with a shrug before looking at Sarah and raising an eyebrow with a small smirk. "Unless if you refuse to bear children as well."

Of course she had been asked about this kind of thing before but they were really willing to throw people out if they weren't necessary. She thought that they would be different in that way but they did have to make a living. Simply shaking her head as a crimson blush formed in her face, she tilted her head down so it would be harder for them to see, even if it was probably obvious.

"See, Thor, as much as I hate to get rid of a woman," Zagi continued with a sigh. "There's no point if they won't bear children. Five years ago I wouldn't have cared but now we live in a harsher world with no support or life line."

Thor closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out, he looked at Sarah and then Clarisa and finally to Chen. Walking over to Chen, he put his hand on her shoulder and asked calmly, "What do you think?"

Chen thought for a moment and looked at him with determined eyes. "I don't like the idea of killing off a woman and so I propose more of a duel to test skills more so that a duel to the death. Women are too valuable and as I know her position on bearing children, it's not permanent. Give her another season and I'll talk to her in the meantime."

Thor nodded and turned back to Zagi. "There, hopefully this will suffice everyone." Turning to look at Sarah, he had to make an effort to not touch her hair that looked so soft. "Is this alright with you? It's just to see if you can hold your own here and out there and to make everyone feel more at ease with you eating a meal."

Sarah glanced up and over at Thor who was just a few feet away. Willing her blush to go away, she nodded. "It's fine, I'd rather earn my keep anyway than just get it without a second thought," she said with a small smile. "When and where?" she asked looking around to everyone in the room. While she didn't like fighting, she thought it could be fun just to test her skills.

Zagi stood up and put a hand on his hip and smirked yet again. "Tonight in the old arena. Chen will show you where it's at. It'll give everyone some entertainment before dinner." He didn't even seem fazed that his idea was surpassed. Sarah just thought he was the type to ruffle feathers and let the dust fly as it chose to after the fight.

"Fine," Chen agreed before turning to leave the room. Rada just waved half-heartedly, not even bothering to fully look at the group by the door. Chen gestured that Sarah and Clarisa should follow and left the men in the room to finish up their work. Again the walk was quiet but this time it was also unsettling. "Since it's no guarantee that you say," Chen began talking to Sarah. "I'll show Clarisa to her room. We're not so inhumane to not keep her. I'll bring you with though so you can prepare… unless if you're ready?"

Sarah just shrugged and sighed. "I'm used to fights where I need to prepare, they just come and so it doesn't matter to me. So what's the deal with this girl? That Zagi guy seemed to have no issues with getting rid of her."

"It's hard here. Her husband died last year when the muses came up unexpectedly and she isn't ready to have another man. Women who don't have children are considered a burden. It's out of respect that Thor keeps me here," Chen started but left it at that as she lead the women through the winding halls and stair cases to the rooms that held the young women and children. Men were a far ways away, on the other side of the fortress to be exact. Each door was numbered due to Thor's persistence and also taught as many as he could to read and write these numbers. Chen stopped at door number 60 and opened it.

"This will be your room, Clarisa," Chen said gesturing for the young girl to go in. "If you win," she said towards Sarah, "your room will be next door, 61." The room was small but large enough for a single bed and a closet for personal items and shelves for whatever without feeling claustrophobic. A window was high on one of the walls next to the bed. Sarah couldn't even see out of it. The walls were brown from the earth that the room was carved out of and the bed frame was made of wood. "Most of the rooms are like this and yours is no exception."

"You just 'is no exception', don't you mean will be no exception," Sarah noted as she saw Clarisa check out the room with an excited grin.

"Well, we'll see, maybe I'm just optimistic. We need more women and I'd hate to lose one because of some silly fight. I'll see you before dinner. You and Clarisa should probably stay here until then. I'll have a girl bring in some clean water so you can clean up," Chen said as she left, letting Clarisa and Sarah to stay in the room.

Clarisa just sat on the bed and looked at Sarah hesitantly, like she wanted to say something. Sarah fully walked in the room and leaned on the wall next to the door after she shut it quietly. Raising an eyebrow and cocking her head to one side, she just looked at Clarisa right back.

"Spit it out," she said quietly with an amused crooked smile on her face.

"Um…," Clarisa started wondering if she should talk to her companion. Sarah was just so different from everyone she knew. Threatening but not with her words or actions, just her attitude made her seem like someone to be both admired and afraid of. It took all of Clarisa's survival methods to make it though a day in the muses while Sarah lead them through them in four days with very little problem. Actually, no problem at all. "I was just wondering if you're afraid to fight."

Not expecting that question, she sighed and looked at the girl with a motherly face. "I despise fighting. But in this world, we have no choice. I wasn't always like this though, but that's for another time. Where are you from anyway?"

"Nowhere really. I was part of the Sun Ring until five years ago. I was only seven then and since then, I've gone from place to place. I heard of this place and thought if I could just get through the muses then I'd be free to live a life. But I couldn't do it on my own. I was giving up hope when you found me. How do you do that? Go through the forest so easily that is," Clarisa asked desperately. She wanted that kind of strength… needed it. Always weak, she never thought highly of herself. Sarah was proof that women could hold their own against anything.

"I don't know," Sarah answered truthfully. The forest naturally just stayed away from her, as if it considered her a friend rather than an enemy. Something Sarah wanted to find out more about as she went along. Hearing of Thor's brilliance, she thought maybe he could help her in this as well, eventually if she could ever tell him. "I suppose that it's because I don't make any movements that make it upset. It's why I don't carry a gun. Knives are good and don't make the forest near as aggressive."

Clarisa left it at that and laid on her bed and Sarah leaned against the wall in silence, staring at the ceiling until the young girl about Clarisa's age came to the door with the clean water and a couple towels. The girl's cleaned themselves up and already Sarah could see that Clarisa was a very pretty young girl. Just needed to work on her attitude and confidence a bit more and any man would be lucky to have her when she was ready.

Finally, Chen came to the room and announced it was time for Sarah's battle to take place. Her expression was grim despite the nature of the fight. Sarah was calm and ready. A calm fighter had much better judgment especially when the object wasn't to kill but to test skills. It was fair, neither woman knew anything about the other. Completely blind and fair.

Chen didn't say anything as she led Sarah to the opening to her side of the arena. Already Sarah could hear the cheers for a good fight. Her heart quickened its pace in anticipation for the fight. Her primal nature was kicking in but as a fighter she would have to embrace a part of that but as a smart fighter she would have to keep her mind in every action.

"Here you are, she'll be entering from the other door way and there is a man who will announce when the winner is chosen. Render her defenseless and make it so no other moves can be made, that is the winning term," Chen said before walking away back down the hall to a stair case, probably going up to view the fight Sarah thought taking a deep breath before going out into the open arena.

Everyone seemed to be there and everyone was a lot of people. The sounds of the cheers were almost deafening as she made her way to the center where the other woman was waiting with a man who was probably the judge of the fight. She was tall and skinny but her arms and legs that shown under her sleeveless shirt and shorts were toned with pure muscle. Sarah looked for a weapon but saw only a short sword at her side. Drawing her weapon, Sarah drew hers and braced herself for the fight. This would be interesting if nothing else.

Thor leaned against the wall and looked at the women as they began the fight. Eva was a good fighter but Sarah looked like she had something up her sleeve, that or she was just very calm. Both were cautious and aggressive in their style. But he was nervous, he wanted Sarah to stay as much as he hated to admit it. A part of him still longed for the women that he cared so much for but another side told him that it was long enough since he had been without a woman. He was nineteen and never once held a woman intimately with love's embrace. His only kiss was with a woman that claimed his heart only to die soon after. Many women asked him to be their mate but he never felt anything romantic towards them. Maybe it was the fact that he still held on to the belief that he wanted to marry someone and be with someone who he loved with his heart and soul. Somehow, Sarah pulled at his soul.

Chen joined Thor and he was so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed her. "She's a good fighter, keeping up with Eva isn't easy but she makes it look so effortless," she said as Sarah dodged another one of Eva's attacks.

Thor looked down at the women in the arena and looked to Chen who stood before him. "You're right, she'll make a good addition."

Chen glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "For what exactly? Our fighting group or the female population?"

"Both," Thor said a-matter-of-factly. And with that Sarah had Eva to the ground with no weapon and her knives pointed to Eva's head. Chen left again, probably to go guide Sarah back to the room that Chen assigned her to. A cheer erupted from the crowd and Thor just watched Sarah as she helped Eva up from her spot on the floor. He was reminded of himself when he first lived here. No one who was from here would help someone who they pretty much defeated. Maybe she wasn't from here after all. But then… where did she come from and when… he would need to talk to her about that as soon as possible. Both for his own curiosity and wanting to know about her in general.

The fight wasn't hard to Sarah, in fact it was almost easy but she figured she'd rather let the other woman have a few shots for her own ego. She always just thought she was that good but now she was starting to wonder if maybe there wasn't something else at work. Having little knowledge of a past can have horrible effects, Sarah decided as she left the arena to find Chen leaning against the wall next to the opening.

"You're good, but don't let it get to your head," Chen said before leading her back to the rooms. Sarah simply responded with a nod and off they went. The tour was as they went and general directions. With Chen's legs, Sarah really didn't mind the slow pace. It let her soak in more of the information that way. The cleaning rooms for women was only a few halls down and even had plumbing. Sarah knew it was probably from Thor. He had legends of his brilliance, even across the continent. However there could only be so much water used per person and during the muses growth, when they brought water up, it was the women's job to harvest the water for the plumbing system. In the room, there was a clean towel and water in a small bowl. Chen let Sarah clean up before heading to the dining room.

"We'll go eat, you deserve it after that win. I'd stay away from her though. Her ego is pretty big in fighting and you just broke it. We had an incident like that last year and it lead to a big issue. There wasn't a lot of water because the muses were late and tempers ran high. This year isn't as bad but still, be on guard. She's also had an eye for Thor for a couple years now but when she was with the other man she kept it aside. Chances are she'll ask him to be her mate next time around," Chen said thoughtfully as she waited for Sarah to finish cleaning herself up.

"So, do they expect me to take part in the Month of Joining?" Sarah asked wondering if they would kick her out if she did not participate.

"No doubt, but it's up to you," Chen said as Sarah set the towel down in the bowl on the shelf. Chen didn't doubt that there would be every man on her heels until she picked someone. But she wondered if one in particular would ask her himself… "You know, Thor is quite taken with you. Not that I blame him but also, just as friendly advice, a lot of women want him. Don't make yourself an enemy among friends."

Sarah didn't say anything. What could she say? So, as she followed Chen to the dining room, she decided to think on that matter later on that night… and every other night until she could make a decision.


	4. Tiz

Disclaimer: I do not own Jyu-Oh-Sei or its characters. Just my own.

Clarisa had already made her way to the dining room, deciding to avoid the fight. A part of her was afraid to see Sarah fight. Afraid that she was a beast, just like the rest of them but she also really wanted to know the full extent of Sarah's abilities, just not right now. Her blonde hair stood out more from her olive skin tone from when she cleaned up earlier. She still had the same clothes but a young woman told her that she would have new ones when the nights came around anyway. At least she had shoes on now, simple sandals but enough to do the job. The woman who brought her here told her that tomorrow her and her friend, Sarah, would be working to haul in some water. However, Clarisa didn't mind the idea of work; in fact she rather embraced the idea of being a part of the community.

Seeing Sarah come in made her feel so much better. Hearing she had won only made her able to eat but not settle down. Sarah saved her life and for once, Clarisa didn't regret having her life saved. Clarisa waved to Sarah and smiled when Sarah spotted her amongst the large crowd. On her way over, she was being talked to by a lot of men. None that Clarisa remembered meeting that morning but she just presumed it was congratulations from the fight.

"Glad to see you're alright," Clarisa said once Sarah was sat down on the wooden chair at the long wooden table. No one was seated next to them within five people. It was to be expected for a while though, after all, Sarah may have proved that she could fight but they were far from accepted.

"Thank you, it wasn't too bad. Just a bruise or two for us. I take it you didn't go watch," Sarah noted, otherwise she would have known everything was just fine. "I'm glad though, kids shouldn't have to see dumb adults fight over nonsense," Sarah added quietly so only Clarisa could hear.

Not expecting that, Clarisa just smiled. Now she felt guilty for thinking Sarah could be a beast. Seemingly humane and kind, she couldn't be like the rest of the people who plagued her life. Looking in front of Sarah and noticing that there was no food, she looked at Sarah in worry. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Well," Sarah began not really knowing how to answer, "I'm just waiting for others to get their food first. Plus, fighting makes me lose my appetite." Both were simply true but she also hadn't eaten a decent meal in over four days. More or less she was waiting for Eva to get her food first. She could at least be that gracious.

Satisfied with that, Clarisa went back to her own meal. Looking around the room, there was stone walls and at least a dozen long tables with small wooden chairs crowding each little bit of space. Most of the tables were full but there were still people wandering in. Just then a little girl with short black hair and deep brown eyes and skin like Clarisa's jumped into a chair across from Sarah.

"My name's Tiz, I saw the fight and you were amazing," the girl said with such excitement that Sarah could hardly keep from smiling. Tiz looked to be the same age as Clarisa, maybe even a bit younger.

"Well, thank you, Tiz. I'm Sarah and this is Clarisa," she said gesturing politely to Clarisa who was chewing a bit of bread.

"You're from the forest, aren't you? I used to live there until Thor came and saved me. He gave me a name and a home. I think he's the most amazing man in the world," she said proudly with a huge smile. "He said my name means hope."

"I'm from the forest, yes, and your name is very pretty. Hope seems perfect for a meaning, you seem so cheerful," Sarah said letting a small laugh escape as she spoke.

Tiz just beamed at Sarah's praise and was about to say something when a figure stepped behind her and patted her head. She knew who it was before looking up. Thor just smiled and looked at all three females before looking back at Tiz, apparently Tiz didn't mind this new comer.

"You haven't been causing trouble, have you?" Thor asked Tiz raising an eyebrow in mock suspicion.

"No, I like Sarah, she's nice. She said my name is pretty," Tiz said pointing at Sarah as she spoke with that huge smile still on her face.

"Good," Thor said simply as he started to pull up a chair before pausing. "You don't mind if I sit here today, do you?" he asked Sarah and Clarisa. Shaking their heads, he continued to sit down, ignoring the stares that were coming their way.

"Why would I mind if the leader sat next to us?" Sarah asked coyly tilting her head a bit.

"Being from the colonies, I tend to be polite every once in a while," he said with a small smile watching her reaction. Sarah's and Clarisa's eyes widened in response to his confession.

"You really aren't from around here, just as they say," Sarah said getting over her shock rather quickly as she smiled back at him. Clarisa just listened. Two people who weren't like the rest on so many levels, she wondered if Sarah wasn't born from here too but she just told Tiz that she was from the forest.

"And where are you from?" he asked the two women curiously looking back and forth between them. Even though he wanted to keep his attention on Sarah, he didn't want to be rude to Clarisa.

Sarah nodded to Clarisa so she could also prolong time so that she could think of an answer that made sense. Luckily Eva had just went to the area where the food was being served. That would give her a valid excuse to make the answer short.

"I was from the Sun Ring, until five years ago, and then I was just wandering until four days ago when I met Sarah," Clarisa said looking at Sarah with a small smile.

"Sounds like it's been rough for you, Clarisa, was it?" Thor said looking at her sympathetically. "I hope you can find some peace here. It's hard but at least it's somewhere to live. And you, Sarah?" His question almost sounded hopeful but he knew it was just the fact he wanted to know more about her.

"Well, to be honest, I have no memory prior to twelve. I went from place to place a year before the earthquakes and continued to afterwards, hearing about the Beast King who would make our lives better. So I sought you out and to be honest I'm not disappointed, this place is amazing," she said knowing full well the impact of her last words. Pretty much shutting off anything romantic about it. While he was good looking and smart, she also didn't know much about him.

"Well," Thor said not expecting that last part about the place and not the person. Took a good shot at his ego, "I hope you'll come to call it home." His voice was sincere and kind as he smiled at both the females. "I hope the same for you too, Clarisa," he added trying to be polite again. "I'll get you ladies some food, just wait here," he said to Tiz and Sarah before Sarah could even refuse.

In her mind she was raving on about how 'perfectly capable of retrieving her own food' but it soon diminished after he came back with a plate full. No one had ever offered her food like that so willingly when she was well and healthy. Only when she was sick was when such treatment was offered and then only by the women because the men were 'too busy'. Feeling humbled by his kindness, she graciously thanked him and ate her meal in relative quietness as Tiz started to question Clarisa about silly things that girls their age would talk about. Thor and Sarah just ate without saying much of anything.

The dining room was slowly emptying when Tiz dragged Clarisa off to go see Clarisa's room. Talking about items and trinkets that Tiz had in her own, she wanted to see what would fit in Clarisa's room for some decoration. That left Thor and Sarah alone at the table with no one within ear shot. A few people stopped by the table to tell her how wonderful of a fighter she was but other than that, no one paid them any mind except for a few women who glared before leaving the room. Pretending not to notice, she looked at Thor who was looking at her quiet intently.

"Is there something wrong?" Sarah asked curiously.

"No, just… well… you're very beautiful," he admitted with a small blush as he looked away only for a moment before looking back at her.

"Well… I…"

"Thor, it's time to get going," Rada said behind Thor. Sarah was surprised that she didn't notice him. A blush covered her face and neck wondering if Rada had heard what Thor said. "We need to iron out the details and get people assigned before the Month of Joining otherwise there will be a lot of mad guys."

Thor was annoyed at Rada but tried to keep it in. Rada knew just what he was walking into from the tone of his voice and yet he still did. "Yes, I suppose," he agreed before looking at Sarah. "Sorry, but would you like to sit with Tiz and me again tomorrow? I haven't seen her take a liking to a woman besides Chen as much as she did today," he said with a smile.

"Oh, sure. We should be done with hauling water before dinner so there shouldn't be a problem there," Sarah said acting like she wasn't fazed by what he said. He wasn't the first one to call her beautiful but he was the first one to say it that she actually believed.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then," Thor said waving good bye as Rada and Thor left the room.

Rada waved as well and then smirked a bit when neither Sarah nor Thor could see. Thor liked her, that was obvious but he wasn't the only man. Everyone was talking about the newcomer. Men wanted her and women didn't care for her because she was a threat to them in terms of the Month of Joining. When they were nearing the room that they first met Sarah and Clarisa, he finally spoke up.

"You like her," he stated looking at Thor with a raised eyebrow.

"And?" Thor asked annoyed at the statement.

"You're not the only one."

"Obviously."

"So you're just getting to her first?" Rada asked surprised at the leader's response.

"Tiz tends to not like women, Sarah's the only one that Tiz likes besides Chen," he answered bluntly but that wasn't the whole reason either…

"So you're looking for a permanent mate?" Rada asked now finally seeing some of the picture.

"You could say that, if she'll have me."

"You'll fight for her, won't you?" Rada asked knowing that Thor didn't often back down when he wanted something.

"More than likely, now we have a meeting to do," Thor said as he opened the door and headed to the table where Zagi was waiting. "Now for the hunt, we should…" He didn't want to talk about his emotions for Sarah. It confused him and drove him mad already. When they were in the dining room, he felt at ease across from her. When she smiled, it felt like he didn't have a worry in the world. The way her face blushed made him want more when he told her she was beautiful. Maybe it was a good thing Rada came in. When it came to Sarah, he didn't know what he thought of her or what he would say to her.

Sarah finally made it to her room with little trouble due to everyone heading in the same direction. The young girls seemed to like her at least. The ones that didn't have anyone to find during the Month of Joining. Closing the door behind her, she slumped into the bed that smelled clean and fresh. Thor made her mind go crazy, she hated what he was doing to her and yet she wanted more. She couldn't afford anyone to find out about her, not yet. Not until she was ready. But until then, she would just have to ignore any advances. Which from the looks of not only Thor but every other man around the area, would be quite difficult. It was with this thought that she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Competition

Disclaimer: I do not own Jyu-Oh-Sei or any of the original characters. Just my own.

Sarah knew after waking up to join the women outside to harvest the water from the muses that she wasn't quite welcome for one reason or another. Hearing sly remarks about how she won the fight against Eva and how she was trying to take their leader for herself was getting irritating. Already she was starting to regret coming to this place. But this distance made it easier for her to keep her secret safe, but it also made people want to spy on her and that made her agitated.

Chen was outside, next to the giant well big enough to fit a grown man with his limbs sprawled out, with a gun in hand waiting for Sarah. Zagi, Thor and Rada didn't finish the meeting until late but were gathering up the men and few women for the hunt anyway. The hunt wouldn't take place for another three days but everyone had to be informed and asked if they would like to go or not. However, no one tended to refuse a direct request from Thor. Sarah made her way towards Chen through the crowd of women and young boys and girls who were obviously there to help one way or another.

"So, boss," Sarah began slightly annoyed from the lack of sleep and yapping mouths and staring eyes. "What do I need to do?"

"Just pick those up," Chen said in her leader voice gesturing towards a long wooden block carved to fit on her shoulders and carry the water buckets with a hook on each end. "Fill those with water and then empty it into the well and repeat. Clarisa is with the other children and they will join us later, just taking some lessons that Thor insists upon."

"What kind of lessons?" Sarah asked a confused.

"General survival," Chen answered bluntly raising an eyebrow. "Think you can handle it?"

"We'll see." And with that, Sarah started on her job that would last her until supper.

xxxxxxxx

Sitting down at the table, Clarisa didn't speak a word but simply gulped every bit of water she could. Nearly choking on her food in the process of eating, Sarah just shook her head and slowly ate her own food. The men were busy finishing up the heating system for the nights. Another thing Sarah had never heard of, a working heating system of this magnitude. In fact, it wasn't until half way through the meal that she even saw the men coming through the door way and into the dining hall.

The women were looking at Sarah as Thor came in the room, instantly spotting her. Today Sarah sat across from Clarisa, as Tiz showed up and wanted to sit next to Clarisa so they could talk a bit more. Thor as a result was sitting next to Sarah and was way too close for the women to feel comfortable about it.

"So, a heating system?" Sarah asked him as soon as he settled into his seat.

"It's something that was up and running before but was shattered due to the earthquakes five years ago. So we had to start all over and rebuild a few parts of the fortress but it was worth it," Thor answered proud of his work to help the people there.

"Well, we had our own bit of fun. I could do without the glares and such but…"

"It's to be expected," said Zagi from behind Thor and Sarah. "New women aren't easily accepted here. Mind if I join?" Without even waiting for an answer, he sat down on the other side of Sarah. Tiz and Clarisa stopped their conversation to watch the three adults intently. Of course, those same three hadn't even noticed that little detail.

"We were wondering if you'd like to join us in the hunt," Zagi asked to the point as usual. "You're a good fighter and it's obvious that the women here aren't fond of you yet. I was going to bring it up to prince charming here in private but I figured I'd swing it by you both. Two birds, one stone as they say."

His tone was cynical and yet it was like the hunt and her situation was a big game to him. She wanted to say yes but she could sense angry vibes coming from the other man beside her. The only reason being was that a lot of the women didn't like her at all. Maybe everything would settle once she proved herself as a valuable part of this community.

"Zagi, you're taking this too far," Thor said trying to keep his voice calm. Every year they had at least a couple deaths. He wouldn't know what to do if Sarah was another one… another woman lost. However, they were short on men due to the injuries and deaths from the muses that had grown. "But if she wants to go…"

Sarah could tell he didn't want to say the last part and she wanted to say sorry for her answer. But it was her choice. "I'll go," she said looking at Zagi and then turned to Thor with an apologetic smile, "Only so that the situation can calm down." Both men left it at that but there was a thick tense air around the three of them. Sarah noticed it was almost a staring contest until Zagi rose. Looking at Sarah, he lightly brushed a hand across her shoulder, grabbing a piece of her hair between his index finger and thumb and letting it drop just as fast.

"Soft," he commented leaving before Sarah or Thor could say anything. Looking at Thor, she noticed that this bothered him. As if he wanted to be the one to do it first. Sighing, she continued to eat her food. _Men are such babies_, she thought annoyed at their little competition for her affection. At least that was what it was looking like.

"If he offends you," Thor began before digging into his own food, spearing it hard with a fork. "Just punch him. We won't hold it against you."

"Um…," Sarah said trying to find the right answer. "I'll keep it in mind." Her voice was almost questioning. It was then that she noticed how quiet it was in their little section. Both girls were done with their food and eyeing her curiously. Clarisa looked confused. No doubt she knew the stress that was being put on Sarah being half way surrounded by it. Knowing that the girl's saw and heard more than necessary, she smiled at them and said, "Why don't you girls go and have some fun before bed time?"

Agreeing silently by picking up their plates and leaving, Sarah took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You really want to go?" Thor asked almost as if he regretted letting it be her choice.

"Yes and no," Sarah answered truthfully. "It's hard to explain but I feel that leaving the girls could go either way. Either I'm a traitor for joining you and whoever is going or I'm a hero for helping you out. I'd like to stay though and get to know the place better but…"

"It's fine. I'll take care of you," he said putting a hand on hers on the table before taking it off slowly before continuing. "We can't afford to lose any more women due to the harsh world." I _can't afford to lose any more women…_ he thought sadly as he realized how soft her hands were. Reminded him of the first time he met Tiz when he was eleven. Soft hands over his forehead, only these were soft hands under his hand.

"I'm good at taking care of myself. But thank you," Sarah said with a smile. Normally she would have been offended due to the fact that some men thought that women were defenseless. But Thor gave the impression that he really wanted to just protect her and not because she was incapable. "I should wander around a bit more to get used to the fortress. I suppose you have a lot to prepare for, three days until the hunt right?"

"Right," Thor answered as Sarah stood up with her plate to go put it to be washed. "I'll see you then."

"Clarisa, we need to get them together," Tiz said as the two young girls spied on them from a distance beyond the door way.

"But how?" Clarisa asked because she also liked Thor and Sarah was so nice as well. They seemed right together.

"During the hunt, they're bound to spend time together. After they get back, we'll corner them and see how they feel and go from there," Tiz said pounding a fist into her other open hand.

Clarisa just nodded as Sarah walked out of the dining room with an odd look on her face. Like, she didn't know what to do…

Author's note: Wow I didn't think I'd be going through this story so quickly but I really enjoy writing it. Hope you enjoy reading it! If you see any mistakes or silly errors, just let me know or if something just doesn't make sense... just let me know even more. More shall be explained as we go along and if I know it will be explained I will let you know but I promise I will not spoil anything for you. There's no such thing as a dumb review to me.


	6. Reason

Sarah just walked along the corridors of the dimly lit stone fortress. What was the deal with Zagi and Thor? She couldn't help but think it happened before she came around. In terms of dominance, you could tell Thor was the leader but Zagi kept pushing him. Competing with each other and now she was involved. Thor was attractive and Zagi was as well but Thor had a more innocent look and atmosphere about him where Zagi was more cynical and realistic it seemed. However, if they were talking strategy for this so called hunt then they had to have some sort of understanding. There was only one person who Sarah could trust completely simply because they knew everything. Zagi and Thor's relationship reminded her of Faye and how they always seemed to compete but were friends anyway, maybe that was it with the boys.

Thinking so deeply that she didn't even noticed she stepped outside, she found herself at the border of muses. The long plants stretching countless feet into the sky, curved to make domes that went miles and miles across the continent. Sarah remembered where she was from, plants were still carnivorous but nowhere near as aggressive. But then again, the plants tended to not be so aggressive around Sarah. Not even fully understanding it herself, she thought it would be safer to just not tell anyone about her ability. Sitting down on the path that the muses created, she placed her elbows on her thighs and rested her head in her hands.

"You seem lost," Chen said surprising Sarah. Her body jolted and head snapped up to look at the woman who stood before her.

"A bit," Sarah said not about to admit that she was surprised, even if it was obvious.

"Don't mind Zagi and Thor. I saw you all at dinner. Zagi just tends to push Thor into competition and Thor is naïve enough to fall for it without even realizing," Chen said as she took a seat next to Sarah.

"Why?"

"Men aren't exactly easy to explain. Maybe if I explain what I know," Chen said taking a deep breath in. "It all started when Thor and his brother, Rai, arrived on this planet when they were just eleven. You would think they were twins but well, I'll let Thor tell you that part. Anyway, Zagi was the one who took them in for a day or two. He was leader of the Wildlings, kids that had nowhere else to go and survived but just barely. Then when Thor and Rai left, Rai was killed by the plants and Thor was taken in by the Ochre ring and then, well…"

Chen was wondering if she should tell Sarah about Third and Tiz but decided to avoid it for now because Sarah was looking at her impatiently as she hesitated. "Well, Thor became Top, the leader, at that tender age of eleven and continued to lead and prosper as the Top of the Ochre ring for three years. That's when he ran into Zagi again who was the leader of the Blanc ring. A betrayal happened and Thor almost killed Zagi and one of Thor's comrades saved Zagi as Thor was in the Dagger Pagoda. He never really speaks of what happened there. Usually just avoids the topic all together. Well, even though Zagi was saved, he was put into a grave situation. Thor was the one who found him nearly dead deep in the ground, the plants and water there the only thing keeping Zagi alive. So he owes Thor his life. But that doesn't stop him from still competing with him from time to time. Now that he as you in his sights, well…"

"I'm in _his_ sights," Sarah almost yelled surprised at that bit of information. It was the first time she had let her guard down, being so enveloped in the story, she had forgotten the mask she tried to wear.

"In a matter of speaking," Chen said with a small smile, seeing Sarah blush and become unhinged a bit. The fact made Chen more relaxed as she realized that Sarah had this type of human side. The way she was so at ease with everything made _her _uneasy. "I think he's simply using you to nudge at Thor, after all Thor never has taken part in the Month of Joining."

Sarah was so surprised that she didn't know what to really say and what did come out of her mouth was less than impressive. "I see." The fact that Thor had never even been with a woman, suddenly made her feel like they were at least on the same playing ground for this little game of Zagi's. But she couldn't help but wonder… "Has Zagi ever taken part?"

Thinking about that, Chen just shrugged as she said, "Who knows? If he ever did, he never spoke of it and no woman has either. If there was any news that any man in leadership had taken a woman then everyone would know. We women are small in numbers and we are shrinking due to the lack of females being born and women deciding they'd rather fight than take part in restoring our species. It's sad really but I can see why. We don't want to be seen as just one thing, a life line to our species. I wish I could fight but it's not my place because of my leg. However, I enjoy being here. The children that we do have are so eager to learn and everyone tries to help everyone else out. I know life is hard for you now but I know that given time, the women will accept you and men won't be so blinded by your pretty face that they'll talk to you without having too much of an eye for your body."

Sarah blushed at the last part and sighed. "Thanks for everything. I don't know if I'll take part in the Month of Joining… it will be, um…," she lowered her voice a bit looking at Chen nervously, "my first time as well if I do, whenever I do."

"Ah, so that's why you seem so out of place with it. But you're… how old are you?"

"Eighteen." Sarah looked away uncomfortably. In Chimera language, this was old to not have had anyone by that time.

"Why haven't you before?" Chen asked in amazement. She had only known a few to be that old and never have taken a mate before and they were incapable. "Are you incapable of having children?"

"No," Sarah said trying to sound confident. "I simply haven't found the right person yet. I refuse to be with a man when I feel no connection. Apparently I'm just pickier than most…"

Chen put a hand on Sarah's shoulder and sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go there. I just wonder sometimes. There was a girl I knew who was ready to get married and have children by the age of twelve." _Tiz…_ "She was so set on it that she waited by that man's side until she died after he finally wanted to give her what she wanted."

"Wow," Sarah said looking at Chen in amazement and curiosity. "Who was she?"

"Well, it's not really important now but one thing I do know for sure is that I miss her. But enough about the past. We need to talk about this hunt. We're not necessarily looking for just food. We go out in teams and each team has something they need to do and gather. You will probably be with Thor's group and so you will probably be the one to go into the forest itself to hunt for edible plants and such. The fruit here, as you probably know, is deadly. Thor and Zagi both decided that you have exceptional survival skills and so if you pick something, just make sure you don't die from the plant's venom after the fruit is off. Plus, you'd make a good person to teach these kids some survival skills in case they need to fend for themselves. So, please make it back in one piece. As Thor said, we don't need more women dying over these things."

Sarah nodded but then something struck her thoughts. "What was the deal with last year's incident?"

"The simple answer. Women were in competition for the same men and a lot of betrayals and fights, similar to the one you had, took place. Only these fights were to the death in most cases. Thor was gone away on the hunt and this year, me and Rada will stay behind to make sure that this doesn't happen again." Chen didn't wish to discuss it further and so left it at that.

"Do I dare ask which man?" Sarah asked but when she received no answer, she just sighed and shook her head. "Well then, I think it's about time that I start heading off to bed. We leave in a few days and I should be plenty rested I think." Not liking how the atmosphere turned awkward, she wanted to just go to her room as quickly as possible.

"You're right. I wish you luck on your trip, I'll help you get ready in the meantime. You should be fine with your skill with those knives. I'll give you some of our string that we use to get ourselves out of bad situations just in case," Chen said as Sarah rose from her spot. "I'll stay here and let you rest up tonight and see you by the well in the morning."

Sarah waved good-bye as she walked back to the fortress. Men waved shyly at her and women stared only to look away annoyed if their eyes met with hers. The situation was getting very annoying to her. It wasn't until she practically ran into Zagi that she snapped out of her thoughts again. And she could even see her room from where they stood.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should be more careful," Sarah said trying to keep her voice sounding cheerful. _I don't need this right now. I'm scorned enough, it's not like I need his condescending comments right now_, she thought angrily as he smirked at her.

"You never know who you'll bump into here," Zagi said as he temptingly leaned towards her. She instinctively backed up as a response. Zagi wore that worn green t-shirt that showed his defined abdomen and those gray pants with a leather belt and a small dagger attached to the belt that went down to brown cloth boots. Lean and somehow very handsome looking with his short dirty blonde hair with the bangs almost falling in his eyes and cynical amethyst eyes and with two small red round studded earrings in his perfect ears. His smirk grew even larger as he saw her blush. "And you never know what kind of mood they're in either," he said as he reached out with one hand and touched a small bunch of strands that lay over her shoulder.

Recoiling and smacking his hand away, she was surprised by her own reaction. But for some reason, he seemed only amused. "I'll be leaving now. Sorry for almost running into you," she said as she walked right past him only to see Thor looking annoyed and almost angry.

"Zagi," Thor said with a tone that was undoubtedly a leader's. Such authority in that one word that she stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't think that he had the ability to talk like that with how kind he was towards her. His long black hair that reached to the bottom of his neck when it was pulled up into a pony tail and blue gray eyes made him look so appealing. His skin was darker than Zagi's, it looked more like Clarisa's. His bangs curved around his face, down to his jaw bone but was shorter closer to his forehead so that they weren't in his eyes. Both men were perfect in their own way but so different were the ways. "Where did you say you were going?"

"I was checking up on a few things in the east wing. They've been saying the cooling system has been going bad," Zagi said turning half way to look at Thor in the corner of his eye.

"Then I suggest you do so without too many more side trips," Thor said as he stood his ground, obviously trying to contain his frustrations.

With a smirk, Zagi shrugged and looked to Sarah one more time before turning around and saying with a mocking voice, "As you wish."

After a moment when Zagi was out of sight, Thor took the few steps between him and Sarah and hesitantly put an arm on her shoulders as he faced the direction she did. "Let's get you to your room. It's late enough and you have water duty if I'm not mistaken."

This time, she did not recoil as she had with Zagi. Rather welcoming his touch. Her mind started to wander and she quickly thought up the first question in her mind. "So, who will be joining us? Chen said that you and I were in the same group and so I was just wondering who would be with us." Horribly repetitive because she was so nervous, he didn't seem to take too much notice but rather answered smoothly.

"Just a man and woman. You haven't met them yet, but they are quick with the knife. Maybe not near as quickly as you are but we need good people to find the edible food out there to last us most of the nights."

"I'm nervous about the hunt. I'm so used to hunting for myself that I worry that I'll forget people are around me," she admitted and he tugged her a little closer so that she was under his arm as they stopped at her door.

"You'll be great. I can tell," he said as his lips brushed her forehead before leaving her wide eyed and blushing yet again. A few moments passed by before she collected herself enough to open her door and get inside. Laying on her bed, she touched the spot he kissed and brought her fingers to her lips, lightly touching them and curving her lips into a satisfied smile. Her hand went to her stomach and suddenly her door opened and in came Clarisa happy about something.

Her clothes were different. Still long shorts that reached just above her knee but they were a clean beige color and her shirt was a tank top and now a maroon color instead of the coral.

"You changed your clothes," Sarah noted as she sat up in her bed.

"Yeah, the girls have been helping me with it because my other ones got too dirty. We worked on it after class and just finished. I couldn't wait to show you," she said as she spun around so cheerful. Sarah just smiled and let her go on about how fun it was here. Clarisa had it so easy that she was almost jealous. But she was happy for the girl. "So you'll be with Thor for over a week. I'm so jealous of you."

Sarah simply blinked blankly and then blushed at the realization. "Well, we will be hunting a lot of the time for good fruits and such to eat. And a couple of people will be traveling with us so it's not like we're alone." This conversation made her wary so she went carefully, trying to make it sound like no big deal.

Clarisa just skipped over it and told Sarah about all the cute young boys. Having not heard such conversations in the longest time, Sarah just let her go on without too much need for pushing. It wasn't until Sarah finally said she needed to get some sleep that Clarisa even thought about anything of a sort. However, sleep was yet again hard to come by for Sarah, thinking about Thor's lips briefly on her skin made her heart skip and blood rush. Exhaustion finally overcame her and let her rest.

Thor thought about what he had done and found that he didn't regret it as he thought he might. No thoughts on Tiz or Karim entered his mind as he kissed Sarah's forehead lightly. In fact, he had wanted more, so much more, however, his mind wouldn't let him. Rationalizing that he had to work with her for the next week put his wanting to kiss her more on hold. Maybe he could finally move on in some way… after all he wasn't getting any younger and she seemed to enjoy his arm on her shoulder and kiss on her forehead. Maybe she was the one everyone spoke of… the one that one other person was meant for.


	7. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Jyu-Oh-Sei or any of the characters. Just my own.

"Why is water so heavy?" Clarisa whined after three hours of carrying water back and forth to the well. Yesterday, she had gotten off easy due to her survival lessons but today she had the full feel of what Sarah went through. Only difference is that Sarah was used to heavy physical labor due to not being in a Ring and not receiving special treatment not to mention the age difference.

Sarah just couldn't help but smile as Clarisa emptied her pails into the well before Sarah did the same. "It's because you're trying to keep up with me that you're getting tired. If I take it easy, I get into trouble. If you go your own pace then you won't have such sore legs and arms," Sarah said taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out with a small smirk. Normally she would be annoyed with someone who couldn't keep up but with Clarisa she felt protective. It was as if she reminded her of someone but to her frustrations, couldn't think of whom.

"I don't get how you're so strong. It's not fair," Clarisa whined as she put the brace and pails on the ground and put her hands on her hips, looking at Sarah for an answer.

"It's not like I was born this way, now come on. We'll get in trouble if we're caught lazing about," Sarah said putting the brace over the back of her neck and smiled sympathetically towards Clarisa.

"Who are you really? I mean, I've never met a woman like you before," Clarisa finally asked after days of wondering. The question had always been there but never had the confidence to ask. Now though, she was tired and sore and courtesy wasn't on her mind today.

"I'm no one from nowhere if you want the simple answer. I don't remember and the little I do know, I'm not ready to share. You'll be just as strong as me if not stronger when you're older. If you'd like, I could train you to help you a bit more after I get back from the hunt," Sarah offered as a bargain with a small smile. She didn't blame Clarisa for being frustrated with her. The feeling would have been mutual if reversed, she imagined.

"Alright, but when you're ready, you'll tell me?" Clarisa asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes as she picked up the brace and pails and set them on one of her shoulders, balancing them.

"You've got yourself a deal. Maybe by the time I remember everything, you'll be able to beat it out of me," Sarah teased, nudging the girl in the arm as they took off towards the muses once more. Clarisa just nodded and laughed nudging back but she would never do that to a friend, especially one that saved her life.

Thor watched the two girls from a couple stories above. He could hear bits and pieces but was mostly concerned when Clarisa asked who Sarah really was. It was what he wanted to know now. Beautiful and lethal, she was someone he had never met. Unlike Karim in terms of how her attitude towards things were and unlike Tiz in the way of never over stepping her boundaries. His daughter Tiz was not really his but when they had found her five years ago, she was all alone and she looked so much like the Tiz from his youth that he wanted her to live on somehow in that girl. However, she was different and for that he was grateful. So far, she had been the only person to melt his heart completely but now that Sarah had arrived, he could feel the walls starting to crumble that he had built up towards other women.

Just then a knock sounded at the door. "May I come in?" asked the voice of Rada who stood outside the partially closed door to the small study that Thor was in.

"Please do," Thor said acknowledging his longtime friend waving him in as he sat by the window yet, watching the two females as they went off into the muses.

"I came to wish you luck tomorrow," Rada started almost sounding uncertain. Thor had always been calm and strangely ready to lead from the age of eleven and now he was turning twenty in just a couple weeks. "So you decided to pair up with Lucia, Brenton and…," he paused a moment before saying her name. "Sarah. What do you expect from her, Thor?" He was simply curious about what his leader was thinking about Sarah. He knew that Thor by chance wanted to mate with her but in terms of who she was as a fighter and survivor and what little they knew made him nervous.

"I don't know," Thor answered truthfully with a small sad smile. "I hope I'm not doing the wrong thing, Rada." Looking at Rada for a moment before looking back to the window to find the women gone until they returned with water, there was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"I hope that as well," Rada admitted scratching his scalp through his headband that covered his entire head before repositioning his small circular glasses on his nose. "She seems oddly strong for being only eighteen and her looks almost would make you think she would be treated as a queen by any man who would have had her but from what I heard from Chen is that, well… she has never been claimed in the Month of Joining."

Thor looked at Rada with surprise. Any man would have given his life to have children with her but this knowledge also disturbed him for the same reason. "Why is that I wonder? Like you say, she's beautiful, intelligent and any man would love to have her, so why?"

"I think we need to be careful with her until we know exactly what's going on with her. And Zagi, he seems to either just be toying with her or he really..."

"Zagi has been warned to leave her alone but I doubt he will listen," Thor said cutting him off harshly. "Sorry, I don't know why I get so worked up about it… maybe it was from last night."

"Last night?" Rada asked curiously. Thor told him the story about how he went down to check up on Sarah after dinner because of the awkward atmosphere and found Zagi with her. Rada simply nodded and sighed. "Zagi is up to something. Good thing you didn't put them in the same group… you did that on purpose." Thor simply nodded in response. "Is that because of your jealousy or for another reason?"

"Both probably. I can't have him doing that to her. I just… I just don't want her to be scared off. Not that she seems to be that type but, Rada, I think I might have found someone who can, I don't know, not replace Karim or Tiz but rather, come above them and help me heal that part of my heart. I can't forget them but I can't live with their memories forever," Thor admitted, putting his forearms on his thighs and resting his head on one hand.

"I can only imagine loosing someone like you did and not only one but two," Rada said but realizing he wasn't helping he muttered an apology.

"Don't be sorry. I loved them both but it's time to move on," Thor said raising his head and standing up, looking out the window again to see Sarah coming along with a couple of women around her age to the well. While they didn't speak, he could see that there was tension. "This hunt will hopefully be a good thing. Keep an eye on things while I'm gone," he said as he looked to Rada and started walking to the door. "I should go down and do something besides wallowing in my past." Walking out the door, he didn't wait for Rada and Rada didn't follow either. He knew Thor enough to leave him alone when he would leave abruptly like that. It was then that Thor decided he would help out the men fixing the solar disks for the air conditioning power. At least he would be around others who could talk with him instead of himself.

Sarah had heard the whistle to return for dinner by the time she realized how thirsty she was. While she was strong, she knew full well she wasn't invincible. Bringing the full buckets back and emptying them in the well, she noticed people walking around high above them, only small specks in the sky. The fortress was at least twenty stories high if not even higher, and the smaller buildings that remained at the bottom that weren't destroyed from the earthquakes housed the storage for their food and a few power sources that would be used as a last resort. According to what she heard from Chen anyway. Never having being sent to the storage facilities herself, she couldn't say for sure.

The people up there must have heard the whistle as well because they were gone and faint cheers could be heard in the distance. A small smile graced her own lips as she made her way to the dining room. Finding Thor was easy because he always sat in the same place with Tiz, Clarisa and herself. He waved resulting in a few stares her way, but she had grown used to that attention. Waving shyly back, she noticed he already brought her food over along with a cup full of water. Walking over faster than she wanted to, she sat next to him and they greeted each other before eating. Sarah glanced at him as she ate her meal and noticed he looked like he had been working hard with the beads of sweat that formed along his forehead and the way his skin gleamed. Looking across the table though, she was puzzled. "Thor, do you know where Tiz and Clarisa are?"

"Well, Tiz said they needed to do a few things and took their food with them to wherever they went to. I figure that they could use the 'girl time' as Tiz says it is. She was being a bit secretive but she hasn't done anything too bad yet," Thor said before drinking some of his water.

"I see. I'm glad that Clarisa has some new clothes though. I would have made some myself but my schedule's been pretty ridged and stressful so I forgot to ask about it," Sarah said a bit disappointed in herself.

"You make clothes?" Thor asked curiously.

"I made the ones I wear now, yes," Sarah admitted with a smile.

"You're very good at it then. At least I know who to come to if I ever get a rip," he said returning her smile with a breath taking one of his own.

Her faced blushed and somehow she became unsure of what to say next but simply muttered a small yes and thanks. He was the only one who had that kind of impact on her and it still made her nervous. At this rate, she would tell him everything before she even knew what she was doing. Finishing the rest of their meals in silence, she rose when he did and put the plates away.

"I can walk you to your room if you'd like," Thor offered, wondering if Zagi would be around again. "Unless of course if you're going somewhere else…"

Sarah simply smiled at his gentleman-like gesture and nodded shyly. "I should rest; I haven't been sleeping well lately anyway."

A part of him was aching to ask her if she'd rather sleep with him if only just to sleep but kept his tongue still. He simply walked with her in silence as the conversations of the day whirled around them until they reached a couple of hallways past the dining room. There was one thing though that he needed to discuss with her. One thing that he had to know before the hunt in two days. But he decided to ask her when they got to her room instead of now where there could be ears listening in. She looked deep in thought herself and wanted to try and ease whatever was on her mind for it looked bothersome with the way her forehead bunched slightly. Resting his hand across her far shoulder, he asked quietly, "Is this alright?"

Being pulled out of her thoughts about him and Zagi, the two competing men for her affections as it seemed, she was almost thankful for the diversion. However, his hand only created more of a problem even if it provided comfort at the same time. "Why do you treat me like your woman?" The question could no longer be held off as they approached her room. No man had treated her like this. All of them sensed something 'odd with her'. Why hadn't Thor? And if he did, why was he ignoring it?

Thor removed his hand as if it had been burned. Was she upset with him for treating her this way? So it was true that she had never been with another man or if she had then it must have been a bad experience. "Do you hate the way I treat you?" he asked as they stopped by her door. He truly hoped that she did not dislike him, selfishly for his own sake.

"No, I just… I… come inside," Sarah said full of frustration not wanting people to listen in as she opened her door and closed it behind them. He walked a couple steps in front of her before turning around looking at her for an answer. The look in his eyes was both wary and hopeful and it almost killed to have to tell him this. "I cannot be with any man because of the fact I don't know who I am. It's not that I hate you; you're just… no one's ever treated me like you do. They always say that I'm strange and something's not right," she said noticing her voice was cracking due to the tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to tell you anything that might lead you on but I do appreciate how you let me stay here. I can't be an enemy to every woman I see… I…"

Cut off by the last thing she thought possible. His lips covered hers in urgency as his hands held her shoulders to keep her there. The whole time she spoke, she hadn't even looked at him to see the pain and relief that filled his eyes as she spoke. He knew he should not have come in and spoken with her, but he couldn't help it. Deep down, he had hoped it would turn to this. His mouth coaxed hers to move with his in a slow, rhythmic motion, not letting his tongue touch her mouth yet. He wanted to wait until she was completely ready for that. Her hands held on to his shirt loosely and her eyes shut, drowning out the world and her worries. His warm body enticed her and surrounded her with only his lips and hands touching her. Such control and generosity, she felt humbled by him because of it. Thor was a leader in every way.

Breaking the kiss, he kissed her forehead yet again and said breathlessly as he pulled her into an embrace, "I'll wait until you're ready. I'll wait for however long it takes; all I ask in return is that you love me and only me." Simply too shocked to even hug him back, she closed her eyes to remember everything about him. His smell that no other man had, his warmth that surrounded her and the sincerity of his words that radiated around her. Could she really trust in him so much to love him? She wanted to, no question but could she…

Letting her go, he simply said looking into her eyes as she looked back, "I want to know who you are but I don't want to rush it out of you. I can't have my people in harm's way but I don't want you to leave either. So I'll wait for you to tell me. I need to know so that I can love you the way I want to."

With that, he was gone. Only a few days had passed since she had come and already it had progressed to this. Now she was to be with him for a week. Luckily, she would have something on her mind but that didn't erase the fact he would be there beside her. Nothing was working out the way she wanted it to, nothing ever did.

The next day, was quiet, Thor nowhere to be seen. Sarah was thankful for that only Clarisa was nowhere to be seen along with Tiz. All the children younger than fifteen were sent to lessons by the time Sarah worked on hauling the water. Skipping dinner, she didn't want to see anyone. Especially Thor. She needed to keep a cool head. The next morning would be when they would set out and Chen had given her the small wire-like string that was hard to break and able to get her out of sticky situations. A small tutorial was used and all that was needed for Sarah to get the idea of how to use it. Tomorrow would be off to the hunting and gathering of edible plants and fruits in the area. Hoping to get at least a decent conversation with Clarisa tonight, she let her door remain unlocked but no one came to the door. Maybe she was being sent a sign that no one even liked her company anymore. Not even liking her own, she didn't blame them.

That was when Clarisa came bounding in with a small dagger and a grin on her face. The dagger was put in its simple sheath and she held it gently as if it was her most treasured possession. "When you come back, you promise to teach me how to use these like you use yours?" she asked out of breath as if she had run the whole way there.

Still surprised by her abrupt entry, Sarah stared confused at the girl for a few moments before saying with a small smile, "You bet I will."

Setting the knife down on a shelf, Clarisa ran into Sarah who was sitting on the edge of the bed and hugged her tightly. "What's all this about?" Sarah asked with a small laugh.

"I'll miss you. I've wanted to tell you all day but I couldn't bring myself to. Promise me you'll come back and teach me how to be strong like you," Clarisa said as she separated from her and looked Sarah dead in the eye with small tears forming.

"I promise, now don't cry or you'll have me crying," Sarah told the girl poking her in the head before they both laughed.

"So I guess you'll be leaving in the morning huh?" Clarisa asked sadly.

"Looks that way," Sarah said with apprehension.

"You look like something's bothering you; you didn't come to dinner either. You want to talk about it?"

"I wish I could, Clarisa."

"You promise to tell me when you get back."

"If I have a solution to my problem then sure I'll tell you."

"Okay, good night, Sarah," Clarisa said as she grabbed her dagger and walked to the door, seeing that her friend looked tired.

"Good night."

So at least one worry was down and now all the rest to go. Seeing Clarisa did help her though. Maybe there was hope for her here after all, so long as she was there. With that, she fell into a decent sleep. One that hadn't come for many days and that was well needed for the hunt that would follow.


	8. Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Jyu-Oh-Sei or its characters. Just my own

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has been reading. It has been fun to write this story and I hope to do so for a while yet. Please take your time to review if you haven't already, I love to read them!

Sarah woke to the sound of a soft knocking on her door. Mumbling something that she hoped sounded like a 'come in', she sat up in bed. Knowing full well that it wasn't time to leave yet, she had an interesting feeling about this. Slowly opening the door, Chen peaked in before swinging the door open fully. Crossing her arms, she leaned in the doorway. "Have a rough night?" Chen asked fully knowing the answer.

"I've had less pleasant and quieter but all in all, yes, you could say a rough night," she said rubbing her eyes as she did so and yawning as if to make a point. For the last few hours of sleeping, she had been tossing and turning, trying to make sense of what actually happened between her and Thor. According to the old laws, this kind of thing couldn't happen until the assigned Month of Joining took place but then again how could something that felt so right be so wrong at the same time. But that was just the problem, it was wrong. Asking for her love was one thing but asking to know about her was something else. If anyone found out… there would be no one that would accept her. In her eyes, she was a monster only allowed to walk the human world out of sheer luck.

Seeing that Sarah was thinking about something bothersome, Chen cleared her throat. "If you choose Thor, no one will fault you but you need to be made aware of the circumstances… I saw him come out of your room last night."

That explained why she knew and wondered about this. Now that they were to be with only a couple pairs of other eyes, it was no wonder that Chen would come to her now before they would have to be set off. Not wanting to explain exactly what happened, for she hardly knew herself, she simply said, "I don't know what will happen between us, or if anything will. I have my own plans for what I intend to do with my future and I was hoping to be a part of something but maybe I am just meant to be a loner out there. I've survived this long, who knows…"

"I see, well, as a woman I'd have to say that may be a smart choice. But as a friend to Thor, I'd have to disagree. His eyes never looked at another woman as he has been looking at you. I don't want anything taken from him again when this time he has a fair chance at happiness. I don't ask you to understand my feelings or reasons but I just wanted to know your intensions and for you to know mine. I'll leave you to get ready now," Chen said before shutting Sarah's door.

The sound of the door shutting echoed in Sarah's mind as she thought about Chen's words. In an odd way it did all make sense, being torn between one's logic and then the feelings of the heart. Knowing this all too well, she gave a heavy sigh as her body fell back to the bed. Suddenly, her nerves started to eat at her as she realized that she would be gone for over a week with two strangers and a man who gave her her first real kiss. At least a kiss that wasn't meant to get her in bed. Shaking her head, she rose from bed and started to get everything set up before setting off.

Thor had not slept at all; his mind couldn't get over the taste of her lips and the feel of her body so close to his in their embrace. How he had wanted more and yet he was punishing himself by not giving into his full desire. But he didn't want to scare her away or have her hate him because of his actions. There was also Zagi to think about. He had loved Karim once but he had also struck her as a leader. When Thor had asked him about it, he simply said that it was duty above his wants. As a leader, they were often forced to make decisions they would never do otherwise. Zagi had his attentions on Sarah and that bothered Thor. If she were to become Zagi's, Thor would never forgive him or himself if she was ever injured because of that. But Zagi was no longer in the lead and that meant that the likelihood was slimmer than what would have been the case of Zagi was a leader.

His hair now loose so that he could at least try and rest, he rose up to put it back in the high pony tail. His silver hair had long gone away now replaced with midnight black, his ivory skin replaced with a more olive tone but his blue gray eyes remained the same as they had all those years ago. He remembered how he once hated this planet but now saw it as a means of hope, a new beginning for human kind. He was, after all, meant to survive anything, a genetic miracle that could adapt to anything… if Sarah were to find out, who would know what she'd say. He never told anyone, even when they asked about his hair and skin, he simply shrugged it off and said it was because of that day they went to the Dagger Pagoda, to Hecate, and saved the world that something had happened to him. True but a lie as well…

As he readied himself for the long journey ahead, he brought two canteens of water, his treasured beam knife and the string that helped him out of several situations and attached them to his belt. Reminding himself that he would have to be all business on this hunt was difficult because of his company. Lucia was a fast woman but held no appeal to him, even if she was pretty by a lot of men's standards, Brenton was also among the group. Funny and easy to talk to, at least he would have some sort of company. Both of them were just a couple years older than him. But Sarah would distract him and she wouldn't even mean to. He was almost beginning to wonder if he should have put her in another's group. However, thinking about her in Zagi's group drove him into an inward shiver and let the thought slip away as he went out of his door and into the fortress, receiving countless wishes of good luck and handshakes from men and women as he made his way to the outside sunlight.

Sarah said her good bye to Clarisa and resisted crying even though Clarisa let a few of her own tears slip. The crowd was scarce in the halls as they were probably wishing their loved one's well at the entrance of the fortress. She had no one to wish her farewell anyway besides Clarisa who didn't want to watch her leave. Finally, as she suspected, she reached the entrance to find it completely packed. Squeezing her way through the crowd she found Thor with three other people, Lucia and Brenton would be the older ones and then of course Tiz who was hugging him good bye. Seeing Sarah, she waved and rushed over to her as well, Thor watching in approval. Noticing his gaze, she blushed but hugged Tiz back.

"You'll be fine so long as Thor is near you," Tiz said as encouragement as she separated from her.

"I really would like to come back. Watch over Clarisa for me alright," Sarah said with a smile on her face as Tiz gave her a full hearted nod and smile.

"You bet," Tiz yelled over her shoulder as she joined the crowd and disappeared among them.

Walking over to Thor and the group, Thor introduced Sarah to them as she approached. Lucia was a black haired and brown eyed native with pale skin and a lean physic. Brenton was more built but she guessed that if the need arose he could be very quick on his feet. He had light brown hair and stunning green eyes with a mischievous look about them, as if he was always ready to make a joke when needed or pull a prank. He reminded her of someone that she could barely remember and yet they seemed to be so important. Both of them had a machine gun strapped to their backs just in case the trip turned ugly. The group said their hello's and Brenton gave her a warm handshake while Lucia's was colder, as Sarah expected. Deciding to ignore it, they set off, waving at the crowd behind them as other groups did the same. For whatever reason, the idea of Zagi crossed her mind but as she looked towards the other groups that were scattered she didn't see him. Shaking the thought of him from her mind and thankful that she was able to at least be in a group with two guys that wouldn't make her feel that kind of awkward… well at least Brenton didn't seem like he would. Cheers continued to fill her ears until the muses left no trace of sound in the background.

"So what's the game plan?" Lucia asked in a childish toned voice to Thor who leaded in front with the two women in the middle and Brenton bringing up the rear soon after the fortress was no longer to be seen.

"Well, we'll try and get what we can. Our last hunt before the muses was successful and so we don't need to be so strict in numbers but we should try for a bag full every day. You have them right Brenton?" Thor asked raising an eyebrow as he looked back, trying not to look at Sarah. He was nervous about her reaction to his kiss. He had meant what he said but was afraid he had blown it. After they returned, he secretly vowed to himself to ask her.

"Hell yes, I do," Brenton stated in a booming confident voice pointing to a leather bag attached to his belt.

"Alright then," Thor said with an amused tone as he continued to lead them through the muses. "We should get through to the forest that they hadn't hunted in about a day, so until then, we'll keep going until we're tired stopping only for regular water breaks understood?"

Everyone except Sarah did a 'yes sir' while she only nodded. Looking to her, he noticed how uncomfortable this was for her and he was to blame. It was almost worse than picturing her with Zagi's group right now. Almost…

The day was long and quiet amongst the group who was on their guard. However, Sarah was oddly at ease. Too at ease. The forest was not active yet and that made her human side feel better but there was this other side that was annoyed with her ease.

"So, Sarah," Brenton boomed from behind her so loud that she jumped slightly and was disturbed out of her thoughts. "Are you staying for the nights?"

"I hope so," she answered now wary of his question.

"Good, we never seem to have enough women around here and you're a very pretty one. Don't get the wrong idea though; I'm attached to one woman. You haven't met her yet though from what I hear. Fiona is her name. Been with her for the last two days and nights and I've never been happier," he admitted proudly as he smiled. "We have a kid named Van; he was born at the beginning of this day time."

"Congratulations to you," Sarah said practically taking a deep breath of relief that she could be at ease with at least one person. "I'd love to meet them."

"Oh, Fiona's been going on about you and how fast and quick you are with the well work when she goes to help and she can't get over how you beat Eva like that so quickly," Brenton said with such enthusiasm that Sarah couldn't help but smile.

"And here I thought I was taking my time with it all," Sarah said as Brenton laughed. Lucia didn't like the exchange obviously taking that as an insult to Eva. "But Eva was a tough one, I was a bit nervous." At least she tried to correct her error but only a slight relaxing of Lucia's shoulders was what she was going to get from that.

"Thor, I like this one, she's cute and funny. Whoever gets her this Month of Joining will be quite the satisfied man," Brenton said not knowing how his words affected them. Thor stiffened but quickly tried to relax as Sarah blushed and looked away and towards the ground.

Luckily he changed subjects and simply talked about the 'damn heat' and how his baby was the splitting image of him and many other things that took up the time. Thor kept his concentration up front and simply tried to look out for any bellasomas. Brenton was right on so many levels that any man would be happy if they would have her but he was determined to be that man. Even though the light was still out, his body was telling him it was dinner time now and so he called the group to stop.

"Let's have some food to eat and rest a bit before we head off again," Thor said as he turned around to face them. Everyone, including Sarah nodded approvingly as they sat down on the side of the winding path that hung a far distance from the bottom of the springs below them that pumped out fresh water like fountains. Only taking enough of the fruits and berries she had taken before she left her room, she munched only on enough to reenergize her.

Standing up for a stretch, her arms reached far above her head and stood on the tips of her toes, getting her blood going again and letting the few cracks and pops in her body out. Just as everyone started to follow suite, something slammed into her back and tumbled her forward. She could hear everyone's concerned yell as her and her attacker fell down into the springs far below the path.


	9. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Jyu-Oh-Sei or its characters. Just my own.

Sarah plummeted towards the water and with a painful splash, entered the clear water. Not even able to see her attacker, she swung in all directions not able to gain control of the panic that swelled inside of her. Lungs unable to find air, she took in water instead. Slowly, everything went dark and her body became oddly numb and weightless under the water as she continued to go down into the never ending spring.

Thor panicked as the attacker came up alone and ran off. All he could see from the attacker was that they were hooded with nothing giving away any sign of whom or where they came from. A black hood and cape covered everything and a black mask covered up the face. Hands were covered as well with gloves and so even the gender was hard to tell but the person didn't look very large at all. At the moment though, he couldn't care less. He took off his shoes with ease and dived into the water far below.

The water was cold and as he opened his eyes to be able to see, he found it very clear. However, he was not able to see her from that spot. Diving down, he almost started to panic until he saw a small glimmer. Having no idea what it was, he followed it until it seemed so close. The water started to enter his ears, filling them with a dim ring as the pressure started to increase. Ignoring the discomfort, he reached for the glimmer until he grabbed onto something, someone. Sarah's hair was what he felt and he continued to reach until he felt her arm. Still having some air in his lungs, he brought her lips to his as he held her nose and breathed a part of it into her. Holding on tight, he swam to the surface with all of his might. As he reached the surface, he gasped for air as he held Sarah above water. Swimming for some roots, he looked up to see only Lucia up above on the path. He supposed Brenton went after the attacker.

Turning his full attention to Sarah, he knew that she wasn't breathing. Straddling her, he pushed on her chest three times before leaning over her to see if that changed anything. Repeating this three times, he grew scared for the first time in years. Getting off of her lower stomach, he stayed beside her and started to do mouth to mouth. Her lips felt cold and knew that that wasn't how they should feel. They should feel warm and alive under his touch. But they weren't. That was when he heard the most miraculous sound, her cough as water gurgled up from her lungs. Turning her onto her side, he let her regurgitate whatever she could as he tried to keep her mahogany hair out of the way.

His head rested on her shoulder as he heard her finish and start to take in deep breaths. So grateful that he was able to get to her in time, he didn't care that she may not even have feelings for him or that she was just attacked. Everything felt like it was going to slip away if he lost her and in a way it might just have done that. She was his only hope now, his last hope for some piece of happiness.

Feeling her lungs fill with air again, she could have cried but didn't. Not even having to look up, she knew who saved her. Already she even knew the way he breathed and the feel of his hand that touched her hair so affectionately. However, what she didn't know was how that person knew that she couldn't swim. The one thing she could never do because it was never needed living in the middle of the continent. This person must have known her but what had she done to make people want to kill her… yes she had killed people but no one with ties that she was aware of, yes she turned down men but none who seemed like they would kill her. Feeling a sharp pain in her head, the thoughts stopped and she slowly tried to rise up to at least be able to wash her face.

Feeling her body move, he slowly helped her up and set her in a sitting position. Her legs were still in the water and so she simply reached forward and splashed her face off. But she was still weak and so her head fell onto Thor's chest with a quiet thud as her eyes shut. Her hair was out of its pony tail and trailed down her back in small waves. His hands couldn't resist touching it but that's when he remembered that glimmer of something. What had it been? He didn't see anything on her that would shine, especially for how far down she was. It bothered him but what mattered was to get her into a warm bed so she wouldn't get sick.

Looking up and seeing Brenton and Lucia putting a rope of some sort across one of the muse's branches above them, they were making a pulley system to get them out. Thankful for their resourcefulness, he kept making sure that Sarah was breathing, not that he had to look hard because of her deep breaths. The rope dropped into the water a couple feet beside him and he heard Brenton yell, "Grab on."

Making a loop at the end for his arm to go through, he held onto the rope itself above the loop with one hand as he pulled Sarah close to him with the other. His body was strong, having lived on his planet from the time he was eleven, and trusted his strength to hold him and Sarah without too much trouble. And he knew Brenton and Lucia were no dead weights either. Two minutes felt like an eternity but was acceptable given what happened. Reaching the top, he handed Sarah to Brenton carefully before jumping onto the path himself.

"Whoever it was was fast," Brenton said not liking that fact. "I couldn't even keep up."

"Are you going to take her back, Thor?" Lucia asked curiously but tenderly as she looked at the unconscious girl in Brenton's arms. Thor took the opportunity to let his arms rest for a moment. While she wasn't heavy, the wet clothes and short swords she wore made the carry that much harder.

"I'll have to. She may be injured from the fall and we have to make sure she doesn't get sick by staying in her wet clothes," Thor said worryingly. The humidity would never allow her clothes to dry within a day. The only would be to get her out of those clothes and hang them to let the little wind they did have try to dry them. The thought of her being naked only crossed his mind for a moment before he felt guilty. Deciding not to let his hormones get the best of him, he looked to Brenton. "Do you think you'll be alright for a day or two?"

"Sure, it seemed like the attack was pretty directed at her because they didn't even seem to bother with us and when I followed them, it didn't turn to take me out. It'd be smart to get her out of here. But just who the hell is she anyway?" Brenton asked concerned as he saw Thor's worried glance.

"That's what I'm going to find out, one way or another. Keep sharp and follow the path. I'll be out in a couple days if things are going alright back at the fortress otherwise you know what to do and the numbers. Get home safe," Thor said as Brenton took the hint and put her in Thor's arms.

"You too," Lucia said almost sadly, thinking about what could have happened and how much worse it would be. While she didn't particularly like Sarah, she didn't want her to die by any means either.

"We'll be fine, Thor, just get pretty little lady back home," Brenton said trying to keep the mood up a bit. He always hated when the atmosphere would turn out like this. Sarah wasn't dead and by how she seemed from the few hours he officially knew her; she didn't seem like the type to just roll over either.

"Sure thing," Thor said turning around and heading back to the fortress.

xxxxxxxxx

Chen knew something was wrong as soon as she spotted out Thor holding a woman, and not just any woman, Sarah. It hadn't even been a day…she wondered what could have happened so soon. Not wanting to stay up there and do nothing, she limped down from the watch out tower and found Rada not too far away. Telling him what she saw, he ran down towards the entrance as Chen followed him slowly.

"Thor what the hell happened?" Rada asked as Thor entered the fortress.

"She was attacked," Thor said adjusting her. Everyone must have gone to bed because he didn't see much movement; he was so concerned about Sarah that time wasn't even an issue.

"Where do you want her?"

"My chambers," he said and as he noticed Rada's raised eyebrow he added annoyed, "I'll get a spare bed or something. But she needs to be protected and watched over."

"Fine, you want me to take her?"

"No, I'll carry her."

His voice was so final that Rada didn't even bother to argue. However, he was wondering why he was so persistent that she should go in his room. It's not like they didn't have Chen, Tiz and that other girl Sarah came with, Clarisa. But he knew Thor was only like this if he felt responsible.

Opening the door to Thor's room and turning on the dim light when they got there, Rada moved aside quickly and went to find Chen who wasn't too far away. Thor set her on his bed and started to unlace her boots. He would rely on Chen for the rest but at least he could do that much without being killed. Chen came in and eyed him up suspiciously as he removed her other boot. Walking away from her as Chen moved forward he defended himself calmly. "I was going to let you do the rest when you got here."

"I'm sure… go outside and I'll let you know when she's ready," Chen said calmly and he followed her orders. Pulling her clothes off, she was jealous of the young girl. Every spot was perfect until she turned Sarah on her stomach to get the swords off and take off her shirt. A giant circular scar marked her upper back on her right shoulder blade. It was deformed and ragged and a shade lighter than the rest of her skin. From a long time ago and from something that must have been life threatening. Chen couldn't help but touch it. Her entire hand fit easily into the old wound and her hands slowly went back to work. Taking in a deep breath, she went to Thor's closet and found a long white shirt that would at least give her some modesty along with some black shorts. Covering her up, she went to the door to find not only Thor but Rada still there as well. "She's alright but she'll need to be looked after to be sure everything is alright."

"I'll watch her tonight, we can decide in the morning," Thor said noting that both Chen and Rada were looking just about as exhausted as he was.

"Alright," Chen said trusting that Thor wouldn't make a move for a woman who almost drowned. That much was easy to tell from the way her hair was wet. Chen and Rada left to their posts for the remainder of their time, neither talking. They would get the story from Thor tomorrow.

Thor looked at Sarah with both concern and confusion. Still wondering about that glimmer and also the fact that she was in his bed. Knowing that this would be an interesting night either way, he slowly debated what to do for his own sleep. Looking at her body that started to shiver despite the warm humid air decided it for him. Also, he needed to get out of his own clothes. Slowly undressing as to not wake her, he rummaged through his things to find his favorite pair of shorts gone and presumed they were on the woman in his bed. Sighing, he settled for a brown pair and a tan sleeveless shirt. Nervously pulling back the covers and slowly entering his bed, he realized that he had never been in bed with a woman before, intimate or not. He put his arms under her legs and shoulders and moved her over slightly so that he could rest more comfortably. Her body was cold and he still hated that feeling. It wasn't right to him, when he held her that night she was so warm…

As his head hit the pillow softly, he turned to his side to face her back. She was still shivering even after he pulled the blankets up and bunched them around her. Finally gathering up the courage, he pressed his chest to her upper back and his legs against hers and his front rested against her lower back. Her head came to the bottom of his chin and he kissed her lightly before feeling her body start to stop its shaking. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

Outside, a smile formed on the unknown attacker as they watched the couple sleep peacefully. "Just you wait my pretty little Sarah. I'll come back for you soon." Leaving without a trace, they did keep sleeping with no regard of the attacker or her threat.


	10. Wanting

Disclaimer: I do not own Jyu-Oh-Sei or its characters. Just my own.

Clarisa heard the rumors that late last night Sarah had come home injured but was too nervous to find her. Once she had built the courage to go to Sarah's room and find her, she decided that she would ask Tiz once she arrived at class. Tiz probably was aware of the other part of the rumor as well, that Sarah was being carried by Thor instead of the other guy that was supposed to be in their group.

Clarisa only stepped into the classroom when Tiz ambushed her, putting her hands on Clarisa's shoulders and shaking them slightly. "Did you hear that Thor and Sarah are home?" Her voice was full of excitement and wonder that she wondered if Tiz knew the whole rumor. "You know what that means?"

"Well she's injured right and Thor was the one who carried her…," Clarisa tried to see the logic behind Tiz's eyes but she was at a loss.

"Duh, so where else could she be if she's not in her room?"

"The doctor's?" Clarisa guessed cluelessly with a nervous look.

"No, silly," she said lowering her voice so no one else could hear. "She's with him. Our plan is coming together and we didn't even have to do anything. There's only one bed and, of course, Thor being the guy he is probably couldn't make her sleep on the floor. I wonder if they slept in the same bed." At this point she was pretty much jumping up and down for joy while Clarisa blushed at the mental image.

"You don't think he'd try anything…"

"Of course not. He's not like the men from here. Not that the men here would. Women are too precious here. Not that people who still live in the forest couldn't do that but I don't see the logic. But I know Thor and he would never do anything against Sarah's will," Tiz spoke with such pride that Clarisa couldn't help but smile and nod.

The bell sounded and the girls rushed to their seats for their lesson in medicinal herbs and poisonous ones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor knew he should go somewhere before she woke up. But in doing so he might wake her up… Her leg was across his thighs, her arm across his chest and grasping his shoulder off and on as she dreamed. Sarah's body was warm once more and her breathing had regulated during the night. But he couldn't help but thinking about her in more ways than one and as less innocent thoughts crossed his mind, he started to blush and tried to move slowly before things got out of hand. Holding onto her hand, he lifted it gently as he scooted one leg out from under hers. Sighing quickly, he cursed under his breath as he leg bent and trapped his other leg. Moving his body so that he was sitting up, he laid her hand down on the bed and attempted to free his leg.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked sleepily. His body froze. Not knowing what to do, he simply turned around only to find her eyes still closed but her hand clutching at his pillow, no doubt trying to find him. Suddenly, guilt took over in his mind, wanting to rationalize that he didn't want to go but had to go. Where to go though was the question. He didn't want to leave Sarah alone in his room but if he went out, he'd have to go back into the forest soon. Brenton and Lucia could take care of themselves for a few more days. They were the best after all.

He grabbed a wooden chair from a corner of the room and sat next to the bed. Her face was so innocent and peaceful but there seemed to be turbulence in her dreams the way she held onto him for dear life. Many times that night he awoke wanting to touch her, feel her body in the way a lover would want to but he had to remind himself that he wasn't her lover… not yet. There was also Zagi. He seemed to take a liking to her but she seemed to dislike him. Many women were nervous around Zagi. He was threatening and deadly not to mention cunning and mocking constantly. But he was a very good looking man being twenty three. It wouldn't be long and Thor would be twenty.

The thought was odd, almost five years ago he hated this place but at the same time found hope that their species could live on somehow. Five years could really change a person. He wondered what Sarah was like before she came here. Not remembering twelve years of your life would be hard on anyone and yet she managed to survive. Not to mention the way she walked in the forest, so at ease. He believed with no doubt that there was something strange about it all. And that assassin… he wanted to know what she could have done to have someone kill her. They moved with such speed and agility that it was alarming. He would have to try and keep it a secret but search for clues at the same time. For all he knew, it was someone from his own tribe of people. In the mean time she would be under his protection.

Her body moved and turned facing away from Thor, leaving her shoulder bare because of the shirt's loose fit. Smiling in content, he wondered if she wouldn't mind being his and having him be hers. The thought was comforting, not having to spend the days and nights alone anymore. Her hair was wavy and was splayed out against the pillows and bedding. He found his hand touching it before he even thought of it. So soft, just like Zagi had said that night at dinner. The thought upset him but there were a couple things he had above him. Her kiss and embrace. Even if it was a short lived event, he still thought about the sweet flavor that he somehow knew only belonged to her. Watching her as she slept, he had no idea how much time passed by before turned around with her eyes fluttering open.

Sarah had been dreaming an odd dream, one of a world that she knew and yet never saw before. A world of tall buildings, flashing lights and strange metal objects that people rode in. Then it all went away and all that was left was rubble. She ran to try to find someone, anyone when she saw a man and grabbed a hold of him. Not able to see his face, she tried to step in front of him to see but that was when her eyes opened.

Her emotions fluttered in a mix of embarrassment and joy when she saw Thor. He seemed so content that it was almost strange compared to people she had seen. And then their conversation from her room. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Just last night and a bit today. You had quite the fall," Thor said looking her over with both curiosity and worry. She seemed to be perfectly fine even though a normal person would be out for a while, if nothing else exhausted. "You must be tired yet."

"No, no I'm alright. Just um… did you carry me here?" she asked now piecing a few things together in her head.

"Yes, you're quite light you know."

Looking down at herself, she noted the different clothes and her face turned into crimson. "You changed me?" Now her voice was angry but he quickly threw his hands up in innocence.

"No, I promise you I was not in the room. Luckily Chen was able to do so," he said nervous about her angry glare that turned soft as she squirmed nervously.

"Well, alright," she said looking around and not seeing another bed anywhere in sight. "So where did you sleep?"

"Um… well," Thor started trying to keep calm. "There is only one bed and you were cold, shivering, so I just stayed in bed only to keep you warm."

First annoyance rose before the gratitude. Most people probably would have left her to die and chill but maybe he was the warmth she felt when she held onto the man's shoulder. Strange how things worked out. "Well, thanks I guess. I suppose I wouldn't be much good sick or dead. But…" she said now getting more serious. "Did I say anything odd?"

"No, you didn't talk at all. Why?"

"I sometimes mumble in my sleep and I find it embarrassing. But they say it's like I'm having conversations from the people who heard me… I don't know, maybe its clues to my forgotten past," she said looking at him with an embarrassed smile. "I probably sound very odd to you."

"Yes but you are the most unique person I've ever met and that's why I want to help you," Thor said as he took one her hands into his own and he moved his lips down to hers, wanting to prove this fact.

"Thor… I…," she started but his lips came down on hers so full of care and full of want that she couldn't stop him the way she planned to when she saw that look in his eyes. Her lips moved with his on their own accord and her free hand grasped the front of his shirt. Pulling him forward, he let go of her other hand so that he wouldn't land on her and supported himself, their bodies making an 'L' as he leaned over the bed. His tongue touched her lips and they opened automatically so that he could explore her mouth. Enjoying how responsive she was, he absorbed her small moan as he now started to battle her tongue for dominance.

A knocking at the door halted any progress as both of them jumped apart. "It's me, Tiz," the young girl said cheerfully just outside the door.

"Wait here," Thor said calmly to Sarah even though his insides were going crazy, it took all he had to control one appendage… He walked to the door and opened it slightly and put a finger to his lips as he stepped outside. "Sarah's sleeping right now and I'm keeping an eye on her. Is there something the matter?" That was when he noticed Clarisa standing a few feet behind Tiz.

"Oh, will she be up and around soon?" Tiz asked for Clarisa because she was too nervous to talk to Thor herself.

"I'm sure she will be. In the meantime, all she needs is rest," Thor said with a small smile at both girls.

"Good. Well, you heard the man," she said to Clarisa as both girls said their good byes and started back down the hallway.

Sarah was still confused about the kiss. Why had she pulled him to her like that? Like she couldn't get enough… it was so uncharacteristic… but then again he wasn't like anyone she had ever seen. He was so warm and inviting, like he really wanted her. No, the look in his eyes told her and he _craved_ her. As he stepped back into the room, she saw another look in his eyes, one of determination as he took three long strides towards her before he stopped. Looking at him with nervous eyes her mind went blank as he asked her his question.

"Will you be my partner in the Month of Joining?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** Sorry this one took a bit longer to update. I didn't know how to start and then I got sick with the cold and new classes just started up yesterday for my online school. Well I hope it is to your liking and as always, reviews are loved :)

**Updates:**

3-3-11 Thank you for pointing out my mistake rei6423... it's what I get for writing with a cold lol :)


	11. Turbulence

Disclaimer: I do not own Jyu-Oh-Sei. Only my characters.

"Thor… I…," she started not even knowing what to do. A part of her was yelling out 'yes' but a small part of her knew that it wouldn't work out somehow. But why was the question. His kiss had melted her so much she could hardly speak let alone think about it all. Sarah didn't even know the truth about herself or the person who had attacked her. Whoever they were, the must have known her from before because she had never seen moves like that before. Not even able to get a warning… it was dangerous to everyone there. "I need to think about it," she finally said looking away from his gaze.

"Is it Zagi?" Thor asked calmly, still looking into her eyes even if she wasn't looking into his. The question scared him but he needed to know.

"No," Sarah responded looking up again and then back down. "I don't even know who I am really. I feel something when I'm around you but I don't want to give myself to someone if I don't even know what I have to give them. It's not fair to either of us."

Thor waited but he wanted to know what that something was that she felt. However, he let the subject drop and sighed running his hand through his hair. "Well, then I'll just have to protect you until you know. I won't give up on you though."

That made Sarah smile and she nodded. In all honesty, she was counting on that. The thought of him being there for her made everything feel so much easier. So used to caring for herself, Sarah had no idea how to let someone else watch over her, but the idea of Thor doing so was too pleasant to pass up on. However, she had the slightest notion that he may not be able to protect her fully. Again, why, but for now she had no answers for much of anything. "Thor?" she asked not even waiting for a response before continuing. "Would it be alright if I walked around? I feel stiff."

"I'll come with you. I can't have you being attacked again since we don't even know where the attacker's from," Thor responded stubbornly even though he knew that she probably wanted to be alone.

"They aren't from here, that much I know for sure," she answered back just as stubborn. But she knew it would be a useless fight. "But whatever you say."

Sarah walked slowly in their silent venture. Neither of them in thought worth speaking of and yet all too much of it was needed sooner rather than later. The dinner bell rang and food was served to their room instead of going down to the hall where both would be interrogated no doubt. However, Thor already heard about the rumors when Rada brought up their food. Apparently, everyone was thinking that they were going to start the month of joining early… as much as Thor wanted it to be that way he knew it wouldn't happen. Their plates empty and set by the door, Sarah sat on the bed while Thor sat on the chair, again with the silence until he couldn't take it any longer.

"Will you answer me the next time I ask you to be my woman? I won't ask you until it's time…"

"I hope I can, Thor," she interrupted him looking up at the ceiling. It was flattering that he thought so highly of her to make her leader's right hand woman when no other woman fit the description for him. The idea of leading a people back from the brink of extinction was intriguing and almost thrilling but something else needed to be found out before she committed to anything with him.

He wasn't satisfied with the answer but he knew it was the best he was going to get. "We should go to bed soon. We wouldn't want everyone to think we're doing something we're not by sleeping in all morning," he said with a small embarrassed smile as he saw her face turning crimson.

"So that's what everyone thinks… I almost drown and everyone thinks that I'm taking advantage of their leader, go figure," she said annoyed as she unlaced her boots and slipped into the bed turning to face the wall. Sarah didn't want to bother changing and ignored the sound of clothes being taken off and other ones being put on. "When do I go back to my old room?"

"Never, if I could have it my way but until the issue with the assassin is taken care of, I'd rather you be stuck here with me," Thor said as he slipped into the bed, noting her tense body. How he wanted to relieve her of those tense muscles but didn't know how.

"I guess I could think of worse people to be stuck with," she admitted trying to breathe so that she could relax.

"Do I make you nervous?" Thor asked curiously putting a hand on her shoulder, slightly happier when she didn't move away.

"A little." And that was when he pulled her shoulder down so that his torso was over hers. An excitement flew through her body when his lips formed perfectly with her own and continued where they left off before. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and she let her hands roam along the olive skin. The nervousness was gone and pleasure was surfacing against the little working part in her mind. His tongue entered her mouth again and she gladly gave him access.

The hand that was on her shoulder now moved to her collar bone where he traced the solid beautiful curves of it before moving up to her neck and up to her hair. Pulling back slightly, his lips moved to her neck and cautiously kissed and experimentally nipped with his teeth along the side. Her small moans and moving of her hips encouraged him to keep going and her hands grasped at his hair and pushed him down to the nape.

Sarah had no idea what she was doing but her body somehow knew how to deal with this. He moved his lower body on top of hers so that his stomach rested on her pelvis as his lips and tongued continued to work down her body at a painfully wonderful slow rate. His hands unbuttoned the clip at the nape of her neck and continued to unbutton the rest down the side, exposing new skin every time. Thor's body wanted this more than anything, but he felt like he was almost forcing her to do something she wasn't ready for. Even though her body was more than willing it seemed, he didn't want her heart to be burdened.

Rising up he looked at her embarrassed by his own behavior. However, her beautiful ivory skin flustered with red called out for attention, her breathing yelled out her passion, and her lower body's increasing warmth told him that it wanted him as well. But he couldn't bring himself to go through with it. Moving off of her without a word, leaving her there on the bed with her shirt half way unbuttoned looking at him confused, he walked out the door and leaned up against the wall trying to cool down.

Sarah was confused by his actions and couldn't understand what she had done wrong. He looked so appalled from something and she wondered if it was the idea of her being so wanton before him when she had clearly said she didn't want to do anything now. Maybe it was just a defensive mechanism but when he was kissing her she had felt that it was right. Not even knowing what to think, she curled back up in the bed and buttoned herself back up, hoping that he would give her an explanation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No explanation came. Three days they had looked at each other in awkward silence and he still didn't answer. By the second day, she had given up hoping that he would. Her anger boiled slowly beneath the surface. He acted as if nothing had happened; he hadn't even come back into the room that night. Frustrated that he actually hadn't even came back at all, she went to Chen hoping to get some insight.

"I see you're all better then," Chen said as she saw Sarah approach her, but something was different. Determination and want of an answer was in her eyes.

"I need to know where Thor has been the last three days," Sarah asked not bothering with small talk. She had had enough of the small talk when Clarisa and Tiz would come bring her food and visit.

"He sleeps outside of your room," Chen said frankly casually referring to their leader's room as Sarah's as well. "He feels ashamed that he made an advance on you when you had so adamantly said you wouldn't want to until you figured things out… Sarah, men don't always think the way we do. Did you try talking to him?"

"Yes, but he avoids it, saying he has other things to do. How did you know about his advancement?" Sarah was now nervous if Thor was asking everyone for advice.

"I figured since you two were very friendly before even with his doubts. Now his doubts don't lie in you but in his own self."

"Thanks, I'll try and find him now," Sarah said walking away from Chen feeling a bit better.

Something wrapped around her waist and pulled her up. Sarah could feel her stomach lurch from the force of the pull and her name being yelled out by Chen who was growing smaller and smaller. It didn't feel like a human and when she looked down she saw a thick vine around her middle. Trying to get to her blades, she remembered that she had left them in the room and cursed her luck. The vine dragged her into the forest, deeper and deeper until she could no longer see the fortress. Struggling against the vine, she wiggled loose only to find herself surrounded by caped people, much like the one from four days ago. Four of them, all small in stature, stood ten feet from her. The one in front of her took off their hood and smiled proudly, confusing Sarah. A girl about her age, with short bobbed black hair and alarmingly light blue eyes with tan skin, walked a few feet closer still smiling happily.

"Hi, there big sister."

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took a while, I've been having a hard time lately finding my writing muse but here it is. Hopefully the next chapter will be all figured out soon and up before too long.


	12. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Jyu-Oh-Sei or its characters. Only my own.

"Big sister?" Sarah asked as she slowly looked at the girl trying to find any similaries. None, so what was she trying to pull… she had to know. "Just who are you?"

"Oh, so it is true," the girl said approaching as if she was at a cautious stance before and now relaxed, or at least slightly more relaxed. "You've forgotten."

"Forgot what?" Sarah demanded now a little intimidated as she saw the girl look almost amused. Who was she? More importantly, what had she forgotten that would make people be in such a tense state? As she took a look around, it was almost as if they were now confident where before they were measuring her.

"No point in telling you really but we used to know each other from a long time ago. I'm Faye, your cousin I guess but you always acted so protective. Then you disappeared and now you're with that Thor guy's clan. Don't worry though, we'll be rid of them soon enough. They've defiled the area," Faye explained coldly and a matter-of-factly. Sarah couldn't believe that Thor and his people had defiled the land at all.

"What makes you think they've defiled it?" Sarah asked defensively as she made herself stand straighter, more confident.

"They kill for what they want. I was surprised to see you with them but don't worry about the person who wished to kill you. The person's been punished and it won't happen again. You're safe so long as you stay away from them, after all you are the 'princess'," Faye added with a small laugh, not in amusement but annoyance. "Well, it's been good talking with you but I have things to do and you have a people to save." Just then a scream echoed through the muses and Sarah turned her head to the noise. When she was turning her head back to say something, they were all gone again.

Not wasting time, she ran as fast as she could back to the fortress. What was going on and what did she mean by 'you are the princess' with that tone? Sarah couldn't think on it, not now for all the women and children were in danger. Never would she be able to forgive herself if anything were to happen to them.

XXXXXX

Thor cursed when plants started to come up to the walls. Everyone was ordered inside when an alarm was sounded that was usually meant for the growing of the muses but this was different. Vines had already slaughtered most of the guards outside by the time only a handful had returned scared out of their mind. Armed and ready, the men ran up to where they could overlook the muses without being on the ground. Grenades and machine guns wouldn't do much but irritate the plants, however, it was all they had.

Chen had been lead inside even though she needed to tell Thor about Sarah and what had happened. However, that was when the plants started their attack and she was rushed down with the women to the middle of the fortress. She found Rada walking steadily towards her and limped over to meet him, holding onto his shoulder so he would have to listen. "It's about Sarah, she's… she's been taken by the plants."

"Then you know what that means. She's probably dead," Rada said coldly but truthfully as he looked away from Chen's annoyed eyes.

"They took her into the forest. If they wanted to kill her, they would have done so immediately. Plants don't know mercy or need to take captives."

"So you say but plants also don't follow our logic. Probably wanted to make a quiet kill, who knows? Now I've got to join them, we've already lost over fifteen and probably lose more by the end of this," Rada said pushing her hand away and running down the hallway up to where the men were.

Chen just sat down next to the panicking women and churned the annoyed thought in her head. Sarah wasn't normal but how much was she? Something about her just didn't sit right and it wouldn't until everything was laid out in the open. However, now it seemed that wouldn't come, after all anyone taken by the plants met the end of their lives so why would Sarah be any different…

Rada made it up to Thor's group and grabbed the weapon he was handed and made his way to Thor as Thor reloaded quickly and efficiently.

"Sarah's been taken by the plants," he said aiming his gun at a vine that was rising up and shooting.

"What?" He had been so concerned about his people since the attack that he had almost forgotten about her. Putting himself at a distance the last few days had been for their benefit, so he wouldn't force her into making a decision too soon but now… it was all for nothing. Not able to make his anger go away, he yelled as he shot the vine, ripping it apart.

"I'm sorry…" Rada said to deaf ears until he saw something, a woman that looked just like her running along the ground as vines moved away from her body. "Hey, it's a woman," Rada yelled and pointed down to the small person running. A small person with brown hair and maroon tunic.

XXXXXX

Sarah had run as fast as she could and made it to the walls quicker than planned. Her adrenaline was pumping as she saw her new home being taken over by plants slowly but surely. The plants stayed away from her though… throwing a half made plan together she kept running to the main clump of vines near the men. Her legs were numb, her breath was heavy but she felt this power, an indescribable power rushing through her blood. Flashes of memories went through her as she pieced together what Faye had said to what she saw. There was something inhuman about her.

As this rush continued to make its way through her body, she called the plants to a halt in the mind, her arm extending with an open hand. All movements ceased by the plants and then men as well it seemed for she no longer heard their weapons firing off. Her eyes narrowed as she told the plants to go away and they obeyed. But she wasn't surprised, she wasn't even nervous that they would betray her. Talking to them like a trained pet, they obeyed without hesitation. They retreated quickly and she didn't know how long she just stood there but her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, feeling the burn of everything rushing through her.

Thor couldn't believe what he saw. One minute the plants were attacking, then halting and miraculously retreated. But something about Sarah seemed off. It was like she told them to do so. Her eyes seemed to glow and with just extending her arm out, they seemed to obey her. Thor ran to her, ran as fast as he could once his shock wore off. By the time he arrived, she was on her knees out of breath, almost as much as he was.

"Sarah," Thor started questioningly as he kneeled down in front of her, "What just happened?"

There was no point in lying so she told the truth. "I told them to leave."

Her eyes showed so much confusion but Thor didn't care. She could control the plants. He didn't know to be furious or elated. Who had brought the plants here? Obviously if she was taken, she couldn't have controlled that… right?

"I thought you were dead when they told me you were taken," he said as he pulled her into an embrace. That was the Thor who had no problem showing his love like he had done for Karim. Sarah's eyes widened when she came back to her senses and actually felt him around her. He cared… he didn't ignore her because he hated her or her body… he cared.

"I was scared I was going to be," she admitted quietly.

"Let's get you back to rest," Thor said as he helped her to her feet.

Everyone was just now starting to roam around and no women or children were present either. Sarah presumed the men were going to go tell them it was safe to come out because of course they'd want to protect the rare part of the species. But somehow when Thor held her close as he was doing, she didn't care about the rest of the world, just the fact that he was in it and holding her was safety enough.

"I hope everyone is alright out there," Thor said once he closed the door to his room and bolted it shut.

"They'll be fine," Sarah said not noticing that he bolted the door as she walked to the bed and sat down to take off her boots. "They're all very tough."

"I know but they are under my care now," Thor said as he sat beside her and took off his own boots. They both sat there for a few moments in silence, the only sound being their boots hitting the ground with a solid 'thud'.

Sarah moved to the top of the bed where she sat looking at Thor who seemed lost in a daze. A daze full of worry and sadness. One she didn't want to see on him anymore. Without thinking, or letting her have time to think, she placed a hand on his shoulder and moved so that her lips lightly kissed his neck by his jaw line.

Thor almost jumped out of his skin when he felt her lips on his neck but relished the feeling of her wanting him in some way. _Otherwise, she wouldn't have bothered_, he thought satisfied with that. But he had made that promise to her and was brought back down from his high when her lips left his neck and her forehead rested on his shoulder.

"In the month of joining you will be mine," Thor said possessively as his hand softly touched hers.

"It's a promise then," Sarah said calmly and almost happily. That scared her, but only because she was so comfortable with the idea.

Thor was about to say something when he felt her head fall slack and looked back worried, only to find her asleep. Smiling as he shook his head, he quietly tucked her in under the covers along with himself. He would find time to question her tomorrow about that gift of hers… but for now, she was his woman in his bed.

Looking through the window, Faye toyed with her short black hair as she watched the couple unseen.

"Soon, you will see what we have planned for you, princess."

Bounding off to get back to her hide out, Faye smiled at their fortunate visit and couldn't wait to report her findings.


End file.
